Ma bien aimée, immortality does become you
by Lilouth33
Summary: Isabelle, her brother Jean and their family come to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma bien aimée, immortality does become you.**

_**Summary: Isabelle and her brother Jean arrive in Forks with their family. They are vampires since 1810.**_

_**Disclaimer: The original story and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am however the creator of Louis, Catherine, William, Imani, Gabriel, Aneesa, Daniel and Amélia.**_

_A.N: This is a story in memory of my father Philippe D'Ovidi__o who died on the 24 of may 2008 of stomach cancer. He was a good, patient, kind, generous man who always supported and encouraged me in all my endeavours. Je t'aime Papa et tu me manqueras toujours. My thanks also goes to my four best friends Manuela, Aurélie, Jessica and Nadia who have always been there ever since we met._

_This story will have a lot of sentences in French (written in bold and translated in bold and italics) and will refer to French culture (music, cinema, art… written in bold and underlined.). This story will alternate BPOV and EPOV unless I say otherwise._

_I apologize for any mistakes in English that I may have made._

**Chapter 1: New family in town**_(Alice's POV)_

We are once again settled in Forks after 80 years of travelling the rainiest and cloudiest cities in US and Canada.

I am happy to see that the town and the woods surrounding it have not changed since we were here last time.

I need to go shopping for clothes. I stuck my tongue at Edward who was rolling his eyes at my predictable resolution. But you can never have too much clothes.

My husband Jasper is happy to see my usual happy self. However, he is still struggling with his vegetarian diet. But I love him and trust that time is the best helper. Our family also try to help him as much as possible.

Rosalie and I went shopping. Rosalie needed new lingerie since a few of hers were torn by Emmett on their last "encounter". We shopped till the stores closed. I really think they should keep the stores open longer.

As we approached our house, I was "hit" by a vision. I saw a family of ten people moving into a large house. They were very strong and quick. They were vampires.

"A new vampire family is coming to town this week. They are ten people. They are all French." I informed the family.

"Can you see trouble with these people?" asked Edward.

"Not that I know of for the moment. But I will continue looking into it." I replied.

I did not have another vision of the family until the evening before our coming back to school.

"I had another vision of the family. A few of them are coming to school with us. They are going to be our friends. They are vegetarians like us." My family was very much relieved to hear it. But I did not tell Edward that I saw him falling in love with one of the women of the family and her with him.

Edward was looking at me suspiciously. He knew I was hiding something from him. I blocked my mind by singing mentally the most irritating song I could think of. I wanted him to experience love without being forewarned. Edward growled and stalked off angrily to go hunting.

While Edward was occupied, I told Jasper what I saw. He was very surprised but happy that Edward will no longer be alone. He has been the only one without a mate and I know it must have been lonely and depressing for him. We introduced him to several vampires as the years passed but none of them could hold his attention.

I can't wait for tomorrow to meet with this new vampire and see if she deserves my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Arrival** _**(EPOV)**_

Alice was hiding something concerning me, I am sure. This is irritating. How can someone so small be such a bother? I muttered darkly. _I heard you!_ Shouted Alice in her mind. But I guess that the thing she is hiding can't be dangerous for me or our family.

The next day, we stood on the parking lot to see the new family arrive. The humans were curious as we were and were waiting.

A red car parked and two people came out. The first one was a tall, dark blond curly haired male vampire. He held the waist of his mate, a curly, black haired woman. They looked about 17. However I wondered how old they were in vampire years.

A dark blue parked next and another couple came out. The male vampire was built like Emmett but had dark blond hair. He kissed quickly his mate who was a black skinned woman with her hair made into intricate braids. They also waited.

Finally, another blue car parked. The male vampire was tall with dark straight hair. He opened the door for a woman. When she came out, she took my breath away. She was beautiful with a heart shaped face, dark with streaks of red, curly hair and golden eyes. I heard gasps coming from the human boys and immediately I heard thoughts of what they wanted to do to her. It was disgusting. I noticed that the vampire that came with her did not hold her by the waist. Maybe he was not her mate. However, they seemed very close.

She began to walk towards the main office with her family surrounding her while the humans parted like the Red sea to stare at them. She noticed us standing apart. She directed their attention: **"Regardez."** _**("Look.")**_ she said. Her voice was like light bell chimes.

The man walking besides her asked: **"On va leur parler?"** _**("Are we going to talk with them?")**_ They all nodded and walked towards us.

Emmett spoke first: "You must be the new students. Welcome! I'm Emmett Cullen, this is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale. This is our sister Alice Cullen and her boyfriend and Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale. And this is Edward Cullen my brother."

"Nice to meet you." Said the black woman with the lightest of French accent. "I'm Aneesa Benneley. This is my boyfriend Gabriel Bacy." Said she pointing to her strongly built mate. "This is Daniel Bacy and his girlfriend Amélia Lefèvre." Said she introducing the other couple. "And this is Jean Lefèvre and his sister Isabelle."

I was relieved to hear that Jean was not Isabelle's mate. Isabelle! What a beautiful name! It suits her very well. I noticed her smiling at me and I smiled back.

"In what classes are you?" asked Alice.

"Amélia, Daniel, and Isa are juniors. Me, Gabriel and Aneesa are seniors." Replied Jean.

"That's great! Jasper, Alice and Edward are juniors also. Me and Rosalie are seniors." Added Emmett.

"**On doit aller s'inscrire."**_**(«We must go register. ») **_Reminded Isabelle to her family. They nodded. Then turning towards us she added: "Maybe we could meet at lunch to talk." We accepted. She smiled once again at me before leaving. I was very happy and hoped to be in at least one of her classes.

Jasper smirked at me and said teasingly: "Little Eddie has a crush!"

"Oh really?" replied Emmett relishing the prospect to tease me.

"Don't be ridiculous Jasper! And don't call me Eddie!" I growled. I always hated that nickname.

"I am not ridiculous. I felt your emotions on meeting the lovely Isabelle."

"I am going to class." And I stalked off angrily under the laughter of my family.

The whole morning, I could not concentrate. I kept thinking about Isabelle. I wondered for how long she has been a vampire, if she had any powers, what was her favourite diet. I could not contain my impatience for lunch. She intrigues me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stories** (BPOV)

Our moving and settling in a new town has gone very well. Me and my siblings have studied under multiple education systems since our respective "births". This was however the first time we tried the American one. Jean, Amélia and I were posing as the biological children of Louis and Catherine. William, Gabriel, and Daniel were posing as brothers and as the orphaned nephews of Louis, our "father". As for Imani and Aneesa they were posing as sisters and pretending to be the last ones to join our family when it is actually the reverse. They were the first to be changed.

However, the biggest surprise was to find another vegetarian family living in the same town. They have made us feel very welcome and Edward was quite nice to look at with his untidy bronze hair, tall and lean stature and his golden eyes.

After registering, since we had a bit of time before our first lesson, I called Louis and Catherine and William and Imani to let them know of our encounter. Louis suggested that we invited the Cullens to come to our house after school so we could get to know them better.

During the morning, my siblings and I have to introduce ourselves. We all said we came from Bordeaux (in the south east of France) and that we were very happy to be here. I befriended a human girl called Angela Webber. She introduced me to her boyfriend Ben Cheney as well as two of her friends the children of the chief of police Renée and Phil Burke. I found them very nice and also introduced Daniel and Amélia to them and we were soon chatting away like we knew each other forever.

I was also introduced to Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie as well as Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Lauren disliked me and made it obvious though I didn't know the reason. Jessica seemed nice but I got the feeling that she was not really sincere. As for the boys, they seemed in awe of me.

I don't understand all this attention. I mean compared to other vampires like Rosalie Hale, I am average. But I suppose since they heard that Jean and I are single, they think they have a chance with us. Angela asked if I wanted to sit with her at lunch. I smiled but told her our previous engagement with the Cullens.

She seemed astonished and when I asked her why, she replied: "The Cullens kind of keep to themselves. They are nice but they generally talk only to each other."

I understand very well the Cullens' position. I asked her if she was welcome to join us if she liked. She blushed and stammered that the Cullens scared her a little especially Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I smiled to reassure her.

At lunch, after locating the Cullens and seeing they have pushed another table next to them, we took our pretend food and sat. I was seated near Edward and Jean was at my right. The others sat with their respective mates.

Rosalie opened the conversation by saying with a voice audible only to the vampires present: "I think we can agree not to go into too many details because of them." She said nodding towards the humans who were staring at us. We assented.

"Can you tell us a little bit about yourself. Do you have parents and other brothers and sisters?" Asked Jasper with a voice this time audible to everyone.

"Our father is called Louis and our mother Catherine. They are 30 and 28. He is an university professor and she is an architect. We have another brother William Bacy who is married to Aneesa's sister, Imani. They are both 20 and study law at the university nearby." Jean replied.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"Carlisle is our father and Esme our mother. Carlisle is a doctor at the local hospital and Esme is an interior designer."

"Would you like to come with us to meet our family?" asked Alice.

"Actually, we were about to ask you the same thing. Louis has asked us to invite all your family to our house. Would you like to come?" I said.

"We would love to if it is not an inconvenience." Replied Edward.

"Not at all." Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the lunch hour.

"What do you have next, Isabelle?" asked Edward.

"Biology with Mr Banner."

"Me too. Can I walk you there?"

I smiled at him and nodded. Jean narrowed his eyes and told me: **"Sois prudente. ****Et préviens moi si il fait quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas.»** _**(«Be careful. And warn me if he does something you don't like.»)**_

Edward winced and I rolled my eyes at my overprotective twin brother and told him: **"Jean, s'il te plait. ****Je suis assez grande et assez forte pour me defender toute seule. Tu peux arrêter de me traiter toujours comme une enfant ?»** _**("Jean, please. I am big and strong enough to defend myself. Can you stop always treating me like a child?")**_

It was Jean's turn to roll his eyes while my whole family and the Cullens (except Edward) burst out laughing. My family knew how much we loved quarreling Jean and I. I loved annoying him to death.

In biology, we chatted when we were not working on mitosis.

After the lesson, I left to join my family saying to Edward: "See you later, Edward."

He replied: **"A plus tard, Isabelle."** _**("See you later.")**_

I smiled at him and went away.

After school, we went hunting. Louis and Gabriel found bears, Catherine, Aneesa and Amelia found a few deers. As for me, I was quite fond of the stag and since I was here of mountain lion.

William and Imani joined us when we came back. They have hunted earlier on their own. The Cullens arrived fifteen minutes later. The couples put back their wedding rings. There was no need to pretend here.

The Cullen "kids" introduced us to their parents and I introduced my remaining family: **"Papa, maman, William, Imani, voici les Cullen. ****Emmett et Rosalie sont en terminale comme Jean, Gaby et Nisa. Edward, Jasper et Alice sont en première comme moi, Dan et Meli.»** _**(«Dad, Mum, Will, Mani, here is the Cullens. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are seniors like Jean, Gaby and Nisa. Edward and Alice are juniors like me, Dan and Meli.")**_

As Esme was asking about the house, we took a tour of our house. Our kitchen, our library, Dad's office and Mum's office, our music studio, our dance studio, and on the first floor, the bedrooms with their walking closet and their corresponding bathroom. Each couple also had a desk for school work. Jean and I also shared a desk. At the last floor was the hot tub.

We came back to the living room to talk.

It turned out that Louis has met Carlisle. He was changed in 1700 by a non vegetarian vampire. He has started by eating humans but disliked it but after he met Carlisle, he realized that he could live from animals and stop torturing himself. From that moment he has never slipped. He met Catherine in 1704 when she has caught cholera.

Imani and Aneesa were next to tell their story. They were slaves brought from Bamako in Mali to France in 1760. Their master wanted to rape them and they tried to run away before he could but were found and beaten almost to death. They were changed by Louis.

William and Gabriel were part of a gang, each in a different one. Their gang leaders had a war and they were both one of the casualties. It was in 1935. They were changed by their respective mates and promised to try to stay away from humans although they did slip a few times on their newborn days.

We met Daniel while we were living in India in 1963. He was trying to escape his uncle's beatings who blamed him for his sister's death. Amélia was changed in 1983 by a nomadic vampire but she never saw who it was. We were in Canada (more precisely in Montréal) at that time.

Finally, I realized that the time has come to tell our story. Jean came to me and took me in his arms gently rocking me. I did not like to remember that time. I took a deep breath and began: "It was in 1810. We were both 17 and named Swan living a tiny village near the Italian border. Our family was composed of our parents Charles and Renée, my sister Agnès who was 15, and the twins Justine and Alexandre who were 14. Right from the beginning I was not a perfect lady. I loved climbing trees, going on long horse rides or walks. But my mother insisted for me to learn the piano and drawing to have more decorative talents. I was good at it but it was not, at this moment, one of my favourite pastimes. Then one day, a few weeks after my seventeenth birthday, I was walking to take a few books at the library when I was accosted by four foot soldiers from the regiment nearby. They tried to sweet talked me and when that failed, they…" my voice broke while Jean hugged tighter: "raped me one after the other." I heard gasps and growls coming from my listeners but I could not see who it was because my head was hidden in Jean's chest while he kissed the top of my head. I continued my story: "After the second got what he wanted, Jean who has arrived worried of my disappearance, tried to defend me. They shot him and left him there to die. The other two did what they wanted and then left after shooting me not wanting to leave alive the victim of their crime. Louis was hunting nearby and attracted by the blood came to help. I begged him to save Jean and Jean begged him to save me. Louis told us that the only way he could save us was to change us both. We agreed. During the three days of our changing, Catherine, Imani and Aneesa killed the soldiers who hurt Jean and I. When we woke, we wanted to see our family but Louis told us we were considered dead. But we still came back. We found that my whole family has been killed by vampires and Justine and Alexandre were missing. We swore that we will find the vampires who did this and make them pay someday. We searched for Justine and Alexandre but never found them."

"I am sorry Isabelle." Said Edward.

"Isabelle, I know what you went through. I had practically the same story." Added Rosalie. And she told me her story. _(A.N: You all know it. I'm not going to repeat it.)_

"I'm sorry Rosalie" and I hugged her. Alice came to hug us both. I felt I have met my two best friends.

To allow me time to recover, the Cullens told their stories and powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Travels, ****powers, talents.** _**(BPOV)**_

"You must have travelled a lot." Said Esme to Catherine.

"Yes, especially since we welcomed Isabelle and Jean in our family. Isa always wanted to see and learn new things, meet new people. After changing Jean and Isabelle, we went to Turquey for ten years then Russia, Finland, Sweden, Norway, then Scotland and southern Ireland, then Iceland." Replied Catherine.

" In 1890, we settled in China, then Japan in 1900. We went to Australia ten years later then New Zealand." Continued Mani.

"We came back to Europe to live in Ukrain, then Poland, then Mongolia. We arrived in India in 1960, then went to Egypt. We arrived in Canada in 1980, then Alaska." Added Nisa.

"We moved to Italy in 2000 and there we were approached by Felix and Demetri Volturi in behalf of Aro. They have heard of our powers and wanted us to join the guard. But we declined since we didn't want to follow their diet. We made a pact with them. We will defend them if help was needed on the condition that they will not pressure us anymore. They accepted."

"In 2002, we moved to Paris for two years, then Lille for one year before moving to Bordeaux and living there till our arrival in Forks for the fall of 2008."

"Wow, you have travelled a lot." Said Jasper. "Is there a country you have not seen?"

"We never went to South America and Africa actually."

"Do you speak languages and what about your diplomas?" asked Edward.

"Apart from French and English, Louis can speak Russian and Turkish. He can be either a teacher like he is now or a plane pilot. He has a medical degree." Said Mum proud of Dad's accomplishments.

"Catherine can speak Greek and Italian. She is an architect or a teacher." Continued Dad kissing Mum's hand.

"Imani and Aneesa speak Malian languagewho is bambara and Spanish. They both have law and teaching degrees." Said William and Gabriel and they added: "We can speak Spanish and Italian. We have degrees in car mechanics, maths, physics."

"Dan, Jean and I speak Hindi, Spanish, and Portuguese. Dan has a PhD in physics, another one in Biology. Jean has a PhD in maths, one in law, and one in medicine." I said.

"What about you, Isabelle?" asked Edward.

Jean replied in my place: "My little sister is brilliant."

"Jean!" I protested.

"**Quoi? Tu l'es!"** _**("What? You are!")**_ "She has a PhD in drama studies, another in French literature, another in cinema studies, and recently a diploma to teach French as foreign language." Everyone was looking at me in admiration. And I looked down embarrassed.

"You do not need to be embarrassed, Isabelle." Said Jasper. "You can be proud of what you have accomplished."

I smiled and thanked him.

"What about your powers?" asked Carlisle.

"I can read minds and Catherine can hypnotize." Said Dad.

"I can see and erase memories." Said Mani.

"And I give them back." Added Will.

"I can see other vampires' powers." Said Gaby.

"I can control the four elements." Said Nisa.

"I can control the weather." Said Dan.

"I am an empath." Added Meli. "So do I." exclaimed Jasper.

"What about Isabelle and Jean?" asked Esme.

"Jean and Isa are very special vampires. They have more than one power." Replied Dad.

"Jean can absorb powers and share it with me except if they are already present in his family. He also shares another power with me: He can eliminate physical and mental pain. However this power takes us a lot of energy when we use it individually. That is the reason why we have beds in our room. As for myself, I am a shield. Any mental powers do not work on me. I can resist human blood and share that ability with anyone of my choosing. I can age anyone by 20 years. This ability has enabled us to remain in one place for a long time." I said. The Cullens were looking at Jean and I with wide eyes.

"You share powers. That is extremely rare. What is your explanation of this situation?" asked Carlisle.

"We don't know." Replied Jean. "But Dad thinks it was partly because we share everything and that nothing can separate us even in our human life. After all we are twins."

"What about your diet? What are your favourites?" asked Alice.

"I love bears. They are fun to wrestle with and they taste better." Said Gaby.

"I totally agree." Exclaimed Emmett and they began to discuss their hunting techniques while we rolled our eyes.

"We can content ourselves with a couple deers." Said Dad, Mum, Imani and Nisa

"I love wild boar and moose. So does Jean and William." Said Daniel.

"As for me, in our travels, I love stag better. But since coming here, I have grown quite fond of the mountain lion."

"I love mountain lion the best too." Agreed Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What do you do in your spare time?" asked Rosalie.

"Well, my sisters and I" I replied "can do ballet and belly dance, we are also good at Indian dances bharata natyam and kathak. We have started ballroom dancing with the boys but they don't like it much." And to confirm what I just said, there was a lot of groans coming from them while Dad and Mum laughed.

"**Pourquoi tu me forces à être ridicule? »** _**(«Why do you force me to be ridiculous?")**_ asked Jean.

**«Parce que tu m'aimes cher frère, et que tu veux faire plaisir à ta charmante petite sœur »** _**(«Because you love me dear brother, and you want to please your charming little sister.")**_ I replied battling my eyelashes at him. The whole room was laughing.

**«Charmante ? Oh, vraiment ?» **_**(«Charming ? Oh, really ?»)**_

**«Chercherais tu à m'insulter, Jeannot ?» **_**(«Do you seek to insult me, Jeannot?")**_

**«Arrête de m'appeler Jeannot.» **_**(«Stop calling me Jeannot.»)**_

I smirked : **«Jeannot, Jeannot, Jeannot.»**

"**Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu Isab." **_**("Very well. You asked for it, Isab")**_ And he jumped on me and began to tickle me.

"**Pitié… Jean… Arrête… Le referais plus… ****Pitié.»** _**("Mercy… Jean… Stop… Will not do it again… Mercy.")**_ I said between laughs. Jean smiled triumphantly and stopped.

"**Je me vengerais."** _**("I will avenge myself.»)**_ I muttered darkly. **"Fais attention Jean. Surveille tes arrières." **_**(«Be careful Jean. Watch your back.»)**_

After the laughter has died down, we talked about music. Esme told me that Edward was a very good pianist.

"What do you like to play best?" I asked him.

"Mainly classical pieces. My favourite is Clair de Lune…"

"By Debussy. It is my favourite also."

"What other music do you like?"

"I love singers like **Edith Piaf**, **Barbara**, **Alain Souchon**, **Alain Baschung**, **Manu Chao**, **Thomas Fersen**. I also love the group **Fredericks, Goldman, Jones**. I can't remember all but these are the ones I listen often."

"I know a bit of Edith Piaf." Confirmed Edward.

We talked about his other musical tastes. He was a lot like me. He preferred songs with a message and interesting text. Songs where you could feel the work the artist has made and not manufactured crap.

Our discussion went late in the night until the Cullens realized they needed to get to their home. We saw them off with regret. We already felt that they were the best friends we ever had. Friends who shared our ideals, our way of live, our respect of humans. I can't wait to see all of them tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Getting to know you better.**_**(EPOV)**_

A month has passed since we first met the Lefèvres. We have become the best of friends. Louis and Carlisle hunted together as well as Gabriel and Emmett since they have both a liking of grizzly bears. Catherine and Esme went to museums and concerts together.

Everyday, we spent time at the Lefèvre house or them at ours. Rosalie and Alice have started learning belly dancing with Isabelle and her sisters. They were progressing quickly and Isabelle was planning to have a show soon.

As for me, I became close friend with Jean and Isabelle. They shared a lot of my ideals and tastes. I do not say that I didn't like the others because I did but I felt closest of the twins.

At school, The Lefèvre children agreed with the French teachers to tutor small groups of students in their native language. In exchange they had two periods free instead of one.

Isabelle became great friends with the humans Angela Webber, Ben Cheney and the Burke children. They were the nicest humans in the whole school. I could see why Isabelle liked them. Phil Burke even asked her out but she rejected him with so much gentleness that he wasn't humiliated. Soon after, he began to date another girl who was really nice and became another friend of Isabelle.

Isabelle and Jean were constantly bothered by human boys and girls trying to ask one of them in a date. Jean was bothered by Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Isabelle was asked out every day by countless boys. The most persistents were Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley and I did not like one bit though I wondered why. So far Isabelle has not accepted either of them. Jean was never far in case they tried to impose themselves on her. His concern and protection after his sister's horrific past was evident and completely understandable.

"I feel I have failed in my duty to protect her." Said Jean to me one day.

"Isabelle doesn't seem to think so." I replied.

"She is so kind and trusting in a lot of ways. Can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course."

"I know the two of you are close and you share Biology and Litterature together. Would you mind keeping an eye on her when my brothers and I are not here?"

"Of course. I hope you know I would never hurt her."

"I trust you." _Don't make me regret that!_ His thoughts said.

"I will do my best." I answered.

Just then Isabelle approached us with a frustrated expression on her face.

"**Est ce que tout va bien, Isa?"** _**(«Is everything alright, Isa?») **_asked her brother.

**«Tyler Crowley m'a encore demandé de sortir avec lui. Pourquoi ne comprend t'il pas que je ne suis pas intéressée par lui ou Mike Newton ?» **_**(«Tyler Crowley asked me out again. Why can't he understand that I am not interested by him or Mike Newton ?»)**_

**«Tu veux que je leur fasse comprendre ? » **_**(«Do you want me to make them understand ?»)**_ smirked Jean, smiling evilly.

Isabelle smiled back : **«Non merci, Jean. ****Je suis sûre que je peux me débrouiller seule. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas comment il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose si j'ai toi, Gaby et Dan comme gardes du corps ici à l'école et Will à la maison.» **_**(«No thanks, Jean. I am sure I can manage on my own. Anyway, I can't see how anything could happen to me, when I have you, Gaby and Dan as bodyguards here at school and Will at home.")**_

**«Nous protégeons juste notre sœur.» **_**(«We only protect our sister.»)**_

**«Je sais et je comprends.» **_**("I know and I understand.")**_ and she kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned towards me:

"So Edward, did my brother ask you to protect me also?"

"Well, he… That is he…" I stammered.

"Don't worry. I am not offended." She patted my hand.

"I am glad."

"We are friends after all. Friends look out for each other."

We chatted. Isabelle has recently introduced me to the Algerian singers **Idir** and **Souad Massi** as well as the Malian singer **Rokia Traoré** that was her sisters Imani and Aneesa's favourite. We compared our impressions. Under her advice, I have also read works of the novelists **Emile Zola**, **Victor Hugo**, **Guy de Maupassant**, **Gustave Flaubert**, as well the fabulist **Jean de La Fontaine**. I also discovered the classical play writers **Molière**, **Racine**, **Marivaux**, **Corneille**, **Beaumarchais**. She told me her favourite play was **Cyrano de Bergerac** by **Edmond Rostand**. She said that she admired Cyrano's wit and self sacrificing behavior.

She also lent her DVDs of **Jean François Zygel**. This pianist was taking a particular classical piece or a composer and analysed in a manner both fun and informative.

As usual after school, we spent time at the Lefèvre house. All the family was gathered in the living room except Isabelle who, I was told, was doing her piano practice in the music room so I went there. I heard her singing a song in her native language. She was a very good singer. When she finished, I entered:

"That was beautiful. Which song was that?" I asked her.

"**Barbara**'s **Une petite cantate**."

"You are a very good singer."

"Thank you. Would you play something for me?"

"If you want. What would you like me to play?"

"Anything. We have quite a lot of music sheets here." And she gestured to a bookcase entirely filled with music sheets. In fact they had a bookcase of music sheets for each instrument they had in the room.

They were a musical family. Isabelle was a pianist and a flutist. Her father could play violin, her mother, harp, her brother, acoustic guitar and oriental drums. William played electric guitar and saxophone, Gabriel trumpet, Imani, clarinet, Aneesa viola and Daniel drums.

I came back to the piano and began to play. Isabelle sat herself besides me. I could feel the nearness of her body next to mine and I did manage to play although it was difficult.

"That was beautiful." She said after I finished. "**Arabesque n°1** by **Debussy**, am I right?"

"Yes." And we fell silent just looking at each other. We have never been so close to each other. We both leaned towards the other without, I think, being conscious of it.

But the spell was broken by her brother's voice followed by our respective families approaching the doorway. I jumped and went to stand by the window, while Isabelle was attempting to appear calm and collected. But I could see that we did not fool anyone since Jean and his brothers were looking at me with suspicion while the others especially Alice were smiling widely.

After the tension in the room has somewhat disappeared, Louis announced that he, his wife and Isabelle has taken tickets for the opera seson who has scheduled a season of French musical works: operas like **Lakmé** by **Delibes**, **Les brigands** or Les **contes d'Hoffman** by **Offenbach** and also concerts of works by **Ravel**, **Chopin** and of course **Debussy**. He asked if anyone in our family was interested in joining us since they have a large box with good view of the stage. Carlisle, Esme and I agreed to join them. The others were not as much interested and preffered to go to **Muse** concert on the same night.

We agreed that we would join them at the opera on Friday to see **Les contes d'Hoffman**. I can't wait!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Opera and concert.**_**(BPOV)**_

The evening of the opera, I was very nervous without knowing why. I changed into a formal blue dress and put blue high heels. I completed the ensemble with my blue diamond's necklace and earrings that Jean has given me for my last birthday and styled my hair.

I felt pretty. Not beautiful but pretty enough.

We met the three Cullens outside the opera house. Thankfully, it was not raining but it was cloudy.

Edward looked at me, smiled, and said: "You look beautiful Isabelle."

"Thank you Edward. You look handsome too." _(A.N: Edward wears the suit of the prom scene in the movie.)_

We took our places in the box. Edward was seated next to me. The tension that was present in our alone time in the music room yesterday returned.

When we heard **Bacarolle**, he hesitantly took my hand. I turned towards him and saw his nervous expression. I smiled to reassure him and let him hold my hand for the rest of the opera. We were both smiling widely. I felt something very strong for him but I was not completely sure what it was.

The leave taking was painful. I decided to be bold and let him know I liked him so I kissed him on the cheek. He was astonished but soon broke into a wide smile. We separated after that.

I was distracted all the way back to our house. My parents were smiling teasingly but I could hardly see it. I was only thinking of Edward. I felt something special for him, something so strong and powerful. I hurted to be without him.

When I talked to Méli afterwards, she said that she knew exactly what I was feeling but she will leave me to discover that on my own.

I was in my room drawing. Before quite realizing that I have done, I have drew a portrait of Edward smiling. I shook myself and went hunting.

The rest of the night went past without me noticing. I can't wait to see him at school on a few hours.

What I am going to do while waiting?

My brothers and sisters were looking at me teasingly. If I have been able to blush, I would now be beet red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Belly Dancing.** _**(EPOV)**_

_(A.N: I can't really describe well dances moves. I am only a beginner. Sorry!)_

SHE KISSED ME! Ok, it was on the cheek but it was a kiss nonetheless. What I feel is so powerful I hardly know what it was. I knew it was not the same thing I felt for my sisters and my mother. I wish to be near her always to make her happy.

When I talked to Jasper after this evening, he said that he knew what I felt but I needed to figure out on my own.

I can't wait to see her tomorrow!

The next morning, we were waiting for our friends. When Isabelle arrived we smiled and stayed staring at each other until Jasper nudged me and Jean did the same for his sister. I saw the humans getting jealous and Isabelle's human friends delighted for her. I smiled when I thought that we will see each other in Biology later. I was impatient for the first time to get to science department.

When I entered the classroom, Isabelle was already there. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and hurried to sit next to her. We chatted of the previous evening without alluding to the thing we were both thinking of.

The teacher made us watch a video. I took her hand once more and her smile widened. We spoke at vampire's voice level inaudible to humans.

When the lesson was over, I asked her: "You will sit with m… us at lunch?"

"Of course." And she went away striding with her elegant and graceful walk. I watched her as long as I possibly could then went sighing to my next lesson.

During a break before lunch, Jean asked to talk to me.

"Edward, I noticed that you and my sister are getting closer. What do you feel for her? Have you discussed it?"

"Jean, I do not know exactly what I feel for your sister. I know that is strong and powerful and unlike any other feeling I've ever felt before. I want her to be happy and content. We have not discussed any of our feelings. I do not know what she feels for me. But you can be sure that I will never hurt her."

"Edward, I trust you. However, I warn you that my brothers and myself will be watching you closely."

"I understand, Jean." We shook hands.

In the cafeteria, Isabelle and her family arrived after us. Isabelle was also with her human friends. I heard Isabelle tell the humans that her and her sister had something to talk about with Alice and Rosalie and that she will catch up with them later.

She sat next to me. Since her brother was there, I could not touch her and I regretted it. I contented myself admiring her with my eyes.

Her and her sisters turned to Alice and Rosalie and Aneesa said: "Alice, Rosalie, me and my sisters have agreed that you are ready to give a belly dance show. Would you like it?"

"Absolutely!" replied Alice almost bouncing on her seat with excitement. "What do you think Rose?"

"I would love it. But are you sure we are ready?" asked Rosalie.

"Totally sure. We can set the date at Saturday. That will give us enough time to rehearse the choreographies and prepare the costumes." Answered Amélia.

"You and your sisters are going to dance also?"

"Yes, all of us." Responded Isabelle.

"Can we come watch?" Said Emmett grinning. I, Amélia, and Jasper groaned and told Emmett to stop such thoughts and feelings of lust in a crowded cafeteria.

"Of course. We need an audience after all." Smiled Amélia.

"**Maintenant, messieurs"** declared Aneesa **"Vous avez l'interdiction absolue de nous espionner pendant nos répétitions, c'est clair?" **_**(«Now gentlemen. You are absolutely forbidden to spy on us during rehearsals, is that clear?")**_

**«Oh, allez quoi, Nisa !»** _**(«Oh, come on, Nisa !»)**_ protested Gabriel.

**«Rien du tout. Pas d'espionnage sinon il y aura grêve pour deux semaines. »** denied Amélia. _**(«Nothing at all. No spying or there will be a strike for two weeks.")**_ It was obvious what sort of strike she was talking about.

Rosalie was smiling evilly and thinking the "strike" threat on Emmett the next time he didn't want to do what she wanted. Emmett growled saying: "Don't you dare use that trick on me!"

We all laughed and as the bell was ringing went to our respective classes. My sisters were supposed to meet Isabelle and her sisters after class to go to dance practice. I understood that I will not see Isabelle much this week. Maybe she would agree to go hunting together during the week. I will have to ask her.

The Lefèvre boys came to our house to play Wii. I went hunting with Jean.

On Friday, the ladies gave us the bill for the dance show of this evening. The bill showed their order of appearance. The evening was apparently separated in two parts: The first ones were the solos. Rosalie was first, followed by Alice. Isabelle was third. Then followed her sister Imani, another solo of Rosalie, then Aneesa, then Alice. Isabelle came back for another solo, then Amélia, then Imani, then Aneesa. Amélia put an end to the first part. The second part was duos, trios or group dances.

It was a very balanced show since everybody had two solos and two group dances. Aneesa said there was more than in a human show but since we do not tire easily, it will be a piece of cake for Alice and Rosalie.

I can't wait for the evening. I know that Isabelle was a excellent singer but I have never seen her dance. I am sure she will be wonderful.

Catherine was acting as the announcer and the first dance started. Rosalie was wearing a gold costume. Her dance was very well done (.com/watch?v=DMkvCUY63oA) and Emmett was smiling widely. He was already planning to ask Rosalie for a private show.

Alice came afterwards after the applause for Rosalie died down. Jasper was the one with an ear to ear smile. (.com/watch?v=8z2UUp5LFqc)

Finally, Isabelle's turn came. Her dance was very sensual (.com/watch?v=aOFxmY36CtY) and I moved on my seat because I desired her so much. And the last movement of her moves just undid me. She sharply turned her head towards me and stared at me with forceful intensity. I moaned in my mind.

Aneesa followed on a dance with, according to the bill, isis wings (.com/watch?v=aYimIWSnQjc). Gabriel was proud of his wife's expertise.

Rosalie came back for her last solo. (.com/watch?v=3By5R3SDbtQ). It was very sensual.

Imani danced. She must have done gymnastics. (.com/watch?v=gPL9Kw4tnT8)

Amélia did a dance with a cane for her first solo. (.com/watch?v=MhEqyQ1bDDs).

Isabelle came back with her last solo. She asked us to clap to the beat of the song. She was smiling widely. (.com/watch?v=qWlxRgdv7yU) It was obvious she loved dancing.

Imani did her last solo. (.com/watch?v=1DhFrx4C9Sk) followed by Aneesa (.com/watch?v=iFxTh0zvUYQ).

Amélia closed the first part with her solo. I wondered how she could dance with a lightened candelabra on her head. It didn't seem easy. (.com/watch?v=xas_4aYXMh8)

There was pause for a few minutes while they were preparing for the last part of the evening.

Imani and Isabelle were the first to open the second part with a duet. (.com/watch?v=lbTpIeJw_fs) They were precisely in sync and responding carefully to the other's moves. The work they put in it was obvious.

Isabelle and Imani departed for a few minutes to come back with each a lightened candelabra on their heads. They were accompanied by Aneesa and Amélia. They did a group candelabra dance. (.com/watch?v=vLafRvD6R-8)

Rosalie did a duet with Alice. It was very sexy. (.com/watch?v=5j61jFds_Uo)

They remained to do a dance with Imani and Amélia. (.com/watch?v=q_1h5tmUmaQ)

Isabelle came back for another duet in a green costume with Aneesa. They were completing each other. (.com/watch?v=EywB1M97Uow)

Rosalie danced with Imani and Aneesa. (.com/watch?v=rRBnN50HaKQ).

Isabelle made her last duet with Alice for a sword dance. (.com/watch?v=dJWdPAGWOf8: _A.N: Just imagine there's only the two of them._)

Finally the night ended with a group dance of all the girls. It was a song and a dance with an indian inspiration (.com/watch?v=A7zF4mThatw: _A.N: Their dance begins at 2.33_).

The show finished with loud clapping and wolf whistles. A while later, Alice and Rosalie came back each in their street clothes and carrying a bag. They were immediately kissed deeply by their husbands.

"I guessed by your reaction that you liked it." Said Alice smiling teasingly.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Emmett and Jasper.

"That's good. Because we can keep our costumes."

Imani and Aneesa followed by Amélia. They were also warmly congratulated by kisses and words by their respective mates.

Isabelle was the last to enter the studio. Jean and I walked towards her. Jean hugged his twin and said: **"Félicitations, Isa. Tu étais merveilleuse comme d'habitude. Je suis fier de toi, petite soeur." **_**("Congratulations, Isa. You were wonderful as usual. I am proud of you, little sister.")**_

She smiled. **"Merci Jean." **_**("Thank you. Jean.")**_ Then she turned towards me and asked me if I enjoyed the show.

"Absolutely. You are a true master. You made any dance look fascinating and beautiful."

"I am glad you enjoyed it." And she kissed my cheek. I was smiling widely and kissed her back on her right cheek until I saw Jean frowning at us. I cleared my throat and mumbled I had to rejoin my family.

When we came back to our house, I was not surprised that Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice excused themselves. I knew they were planning a "prívate after show". I went to my meadow. While I was there, I started to feel lonely. It was a feeling I have never felt here. I wanted to share this special place with Isabelle. I promised myself that soon I will bring her here.

I came back at the end of the night. Thankfully, the couples have finished with their "alone time". I went to my piano and played for hours on it.

Esme appeared when I finished.

"_That's beautiful Edward.I love hearing you play."_ She thought.

"Thank you Esme."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hunting and werewolves**** (BPOV with a bit on EPOV).**

After the dance show, life went on as usual. I was sharing my time between my human friends, my family and my vampire friends. Edward and I have become even closer and spent a lot of time together. We went hunting just the two of us since we liked the same animals.

One day, me and my whole family went hunting together when we found themselves by a pack of horse sized wolves or werewolves since I could smell their human characteristics.

One of them morphed into his human form and said sharply: "You are in our territory leeches."

My father apologized and said we didn't know that a territory have been claimed by them.

Just then, the entire Cullen family appeared and Carlisle said we were vegetarians also and if they could consider expanding the peace traty to us. The wolves were divided between the ones who didn't want liniency and the ones that could consider it.

Finally they decided that we will be under observation for two months. One or two of them will always be patrolling near our hunting area in Forks. If they decided that we were sincere, they will expand the treaty.

They went away and I asked my family to go ahead since I wanted to talk with Edward.

"How did you know where we were?" I asked.

"Alice was watching your future as usual when you suddenly all disappeared. I was so worried. You are not hurt, I hope."

"No, don't worry."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I."

"Isabelle, I was wondering… if you would accept to go somewhere tomorrow with me… alone."

"Like in a date?"

"Well… Yes."

I smiled widely: "I would love to."

He smiled back relieved: "Great! I'll pick you up at 6 after school tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek and went away smiling gleefully.

I joined my family with a broad grin on my face.

"**Alors, raconte, Isa."** _**("So, tell Isa.")**_Asked Imani. My sisters surrounded me equally curious and happy to see my smile.

"**On a rendez vous demain après les cours." **_**("We have a date tommorow after school.")**_ My smile widened.

"**C'est génial, Isa!" **_**("It's great, Isa!")**_ exclaimed Aneesa.

"**Il en a mis du temps!" **_**("He took his time!")**_ Remarked Amélia.

We walked back human speed since we were approaching the town. A song by **Edith Piaf** came to me and I began to sing it in a low voice. _(A.N:The song that follows is called __**"C'est toi"**__ and the english translation is mine.) _

**C'est toi que je chante dans mes chansons **_**(It's you I sing in my songs)  
**_**C'est toi pour qui je perds la raison **_**(It's for you I lose my mind)  
**_**Pour toi, mon amour, rien que pour toi **_**(For you, my love, all for you)**_**  
C'est toi qui fais que mes jours son bleus **_**(It's you who makes my days seem blue)**_**  
C'est toi que tu verras dans mes yeux **_**(It's you you will see in my eyes)**_**  
C'est toi, mon amour, oui, rien que toi... **_**(It's you, my love, yes, all for you…)**_**  
**

**Notre amour est comme un beau rêve **_**(Our love is like a beautiful dream)  
**_**Entend la chanson qui s'élève **_**(Hear the song that rises)  
**_**Elle danse dans ta vie et la mienne **_**(She dances in your life and mine)**_**  
Tout comme une valse de Vienne **_**(Just like a Viennese waltz)**_**  
**

**C'est toi que je chante dans mes chansons **_**(It's you I sing in my songs)**_**  
C'est toi pour qui je perds la raison **_**(It's for you I lose my mind)  
**_**C'est toi, mon amour, oui, rien que toi **_**(It's you, my love, yes, all for you)**_**  
C'est toi, rien que toi... **_**(It's you, only you…)  
**_**  
Le Bon Dieu qui fait si bien les choses **_**(The great Lord who do things so well)**_**  
Nous a fait nous rencontrer **_**(Made us meet)**_**  
Il avait ses raisons, je suppose **_**(He had his reasons, I suppose)**_**  
Qui font que l'on s'est aimé... **_**(That made us love each other)**__**(It's you I sing in my songs)**_**  
C'est toi pour qui je perds la raison **_**(It's for you I lose my mind)**_**  
Pour toi, mon amour, rien que pour toi **_**(For you, my love, all for you)**_**  
C'est toi qui fais que mes jours sont bleus **_**(It's you who makes my days seem blue)**_**  
C'est toi que tu verras dans mes yeux **_**(It's you you will see in my eyes)**_**  
C'est toi, mon amour, oui, rien que toi... **_**(It's you, my love, yes, all for you)**_**  
**

C'est toi que je chante dans mes chansons

**Notre amour est comme un beau rêve **_**(Our love is like a beautiful dream)**_**  
Entends la chanson qui s'élève **_**(Hear the song that rises)**_**  
Elle danse dans ta vie et la mienne **_**(She dances in your life and mine)**_  
**Tout comme une valse de Vienne. **_**(Just like a Viennese waltz)**_**  
**

**C'est moi, mon amour, c'est toi et moi **_**(It's you, my love, it's you and me)**_**  
C'est toi, rien que toi... **_**(It's you, only you)**_

I was distracted for the rest of the night. My brothers and sisters smiled indugently. I finally understood that what I felt for Edward was love. I don't know how he feels however. We'll see tomorrow.

* * *

EPOV

I was delighted. I have finally struck up the nerve to ask Isabelle out and she said yes. I was smiling so widely and was so caught up in my thoughts of her that I hardly heard my brother's teasing on my "lovestruck idiot" expression. I have finally realised my love for Isabelle. I do not know how she feels however.

This was at that time that a new composition came to me. It was inspired by Isabelle. I called it "Isabelle's lullaby". _(A.N: The lullaby is actually "__**A river flows in you**__" by __**Yiruma**__ which I prefer to the official one heard in the film.)_

* * *

In the morning, Edward went to our house and asked me if I wanted a ride to school. I smiled and nodded. When we arrived to school, I saw Angela and Renée happily staring at us. Ever the gentleman, Edward opened the car door for me and escorted me to the school putting his arm on my shoulders.

He kissed my cheek and murmured: "I'll see you in Litterature."

As son a I entered the classroom, I was ambushed by Renée and Angela who wanted me to tell them what he said. I said we were going out tonight and this was our first date.

They were excited and wished me a great date. Renée also had to catch my attention asking me with good humor to concentrate. In fact, I didn't catch a word of my lessons.

When I went to litterature, Edward was already there waiting somewhat impatiently since his fingers were drumming lightly on the table we shared. When he saw me, he smiled. I smiled back and went to sit next to him.

"How was your classes, Isabelle?" His beautiful tenor voice caressed my name while he was asking this.

"I was distracted." I replied.

"So do I." he said softly. "But it's not as we need to listen attentively, is it? We can daydream about something or… someone."

"Or someone." I confirmed whispering. Thankfully, I had not heartbeat since if I had one he would have surely exploded with the force of feelings I felt for him.

The teacher asked us to share a book to do a reading of a Shakespeare's scene together. Each group has a dialogue to explain and play before the class. That was the homework for next week. Edward lightly caressed the tips of my left hand fingers with his own then lightly put his hand over mine while we were holding the book with our hands.

Unfortunately, we did not have another class together after this. I told Edward that I will come back with my sisters after school and he confirmed that he will come at 6 to pick me up.

He walked me to Jean and mine's car and kissed my cheek once more. He seemed reluctant to step away and I was equally reluctant to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: First date** **(BPOV and EPOV)**

At home, my sisters took me to my room and began to put make up on my face, style my hair into curls and my nails into a french manucure, preparing my "date outfit" (a blue dress with blue heels).

At 6, I heard Edward come in the house and wait in the living room.

Imani and my sisters entered the room and announced me proudly saying: **"Monsieur Cullen, nous vous présentons Isabelle Swan Lefèvre!"** _**("Mister Cullen, we present to you Isabelle Swan Lefèvre!")**_. I walked in the room rolling my eyes at the antics of my sisters but Edward stared at me and said: "You look beautiful, Isabelle. That color blue looks lovely with your skin." _(A.N: Sounds familiar?)_

"Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace I really like. I hope you will like it too."

"**Ne rentre pas trop tard"** _**("Don't come home too late.")**_ Said Jean.

"**Jean, arrête. Elle n'est plus une petite fille." **_**("Jean, stop it. She's not a little girl anymore.)**_Admonished Catherine. **"Passe une bonne soirée, Isa."** _**("Have a nice evening, Isa.")**_

"**Merci, Maman." **_**("Thank you, Mom.")**_

Edward and I arrived at the beginning of the forest.

"It's in the forest?" I asked.

"Yes. May I carry you to this place?"

"With pleasure if I am not too heavy."

"No you're perfect." And from his expression I could see he meant several things.

He took me in his arms bridal style and began to run. I loved being in his arms.

* * *

EPOV

I loved being able to carry her in my arms, to feel her body so close to mine. I wanted so much to kiss her at that moment.

We arrived at my meadow. She smiled when she saw it: "I love it. It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it."

I pulled the blancket that I have brought with me and we sat together on it. I took a deep breath and decided to let out my feelings.

"Isabelle, there's something I would like it. I am not sure how you will react when you hear this. If you don't like it, you are free to go anytime."

"I don't want to go anywhere. I am happy here with you. What do you want to tell me?"

"Isabelle, I am… in love with you. In fact, I think I loved you since I first saw you at school. I don't know if you feel the same but I needed to tell you."

"Edward, I… feel the same. **Je t'aime aussi**." _**(I love you too.")**_

* * *

BPOV

He said he loved me! He loved me as I loved him.

He was so nervous when he first told me. My expression must have encouraged him. When I told him I loved him too, he began to smile so wide. He looked elated.

* * *

EPOV

She loves me. My Belle loves me. I am the happiest "man" on earth!

I asked her: "May I… kiss you?"

"**Oui Edward." **_**("Yes Edward.")**_

Our kiss was soft at first, our lips lightly touching. I deepened the kiss just a bit just to see if she was uncomfortable. She wasn't and her hands who were first inactive came to place themselves in my hair. My hands came to place themselves on her hips. Our kiss was very passionate.

Without being really conscious of it, she laid back with me on top of her still kissing. I tried to see if there was any resistance. I would not hurt her for the world.

Finally after some time but I could not define how long we stopped kissing but stayed in each other's arms. Belle put her head on my neck and sighed contentedly. I began to hum softly. I was happy.

"What are you humming?" she asked.

"Something called "Isabelle's lullaby". I wrote it for you."

"For me? Will I hear it someday?"

"Of course, if you like."

"I am so happy right now. I wish we could stay here forever."

"So do I."

We kissed again. The passion was thick between us but I was careful not to do something that would scare her. The last thing I want is to remind her of her past by my actions. If she wants to go further, we will but only if she really wants it.

Finally as the day was turning slowly into night, we came back. We kissed before I let her go inside her house. Then I came back grinning.

Alice was waiting pratically bouncing with excitement: "Was it a good date, Edward?"

"It was a great date." I smiled even wider.

I refused to say anymore after that althought she bugged me for more details. Esme was smiling so wide and thinking _"I love to see you so happy Edward. She is a wonderful girl!"_

"Thank you Mom. Yes, she is wonderful isn't she? Intelligent, beautiful, sensible, sensitive. She is perfect." I replied.

"_I am just sorry you had to wait so long to find her."_ She replied in her thoughts.

"The wait was worth it. She is worth it."

"_Yes she is. I would love to have her as a daughter."_

"Mom, this is our first date. It is a bit too son for that. I would not rush her into anything she was uncomfortable with."

"_You're right. I'll leave you alone. If you want to talk, I'm always there."_

"I know Mom. Thank you."

The rest of night I played on my piano. A dozen melodies came to me only inspired by her. I wondered what she was thinking now. Is she as impatient to see me as I am to see her tomorrow?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The second date**** (EPOV and BPOV)**

EPOV

The next day, I went to see her. Catherine let me in smiling but I saw her father and brothers all gathered staring at me. Their thoughts were exactly similar. _"Hurt her and we kill you."_ I gulped and nodded. Isabelle came in the room at that she saw me, she smiled and ran to me vampire speed. I took her in my arms and spinned her around. She fixed her hands behind my neck and laughed delightedly. Her sisters and mother were smiling seeing our mutual happiness.

"**Je veux passer la journée entière avec seulement toi, Edward." **_**("I want to spend the entire day with only you, Edward.")**_ She said when I put her down.

"This is what I want also, Belle."

"Can we go to your meadow once again?"

"**Our** meadow, you mean?" She smiled even wider "Of course."

We took her car to go to the trail and I took her in my arms to run towards the meadow. We spent the day kissing each other. She has brought a book by **Bertina Henrichs**, **La joueuse d'échecs** **(**_**The chess player**_**)** and read it to me while I was resting my head on her lap and twirling one of her locks around one of my fingers. I loved listening her read in her native tongue. She lowered her head after she finished her book and kissed me.

* * *

BPOV

This day with Edward was perfect. He was always minding my confort and happiness in his every action. He felt without me explaining it that I was not yet comfortable to go any further than kissing. It was like he was attuned to my every feeling. I can't believe I had to wait almost 200 years to meet him but he was worth it.

He told me about his rebellious period ten years after his change by Carlisle. I told him that I was okay with it. It was "reasonable" after all. I have also been tempted sometimes and slipped a few times but like him with Carlisle I had the example of Louis to discourage me to continue down this path.

He asked me many questions about what I remembered of my human life, my travels around the globe for he has not travelled so extensively as I had, my favourite flower which was lily of the valley and pink hydrangea.

"Why?"

"In my human life, my grandmother's garden was full of hydrangeas and I was fascinated by them even as a baby. As for lilies of the valley, in France it is used on the first of May to symbolize the coming of spring. I also love yellow tulips and roses."

I asked him also a few questions about his studies, travels, and family. He said he did not really remember his human life and regretted it. We began to converse in spanish and portuguese since we were both fluent in it. At each minute, my love for him increased. He was intelligent, beautiful, respectful, inclined to protect everyone he held dear. He was wonderful!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11****: A fashion show** **(EPOV and BPOV)**

**EPOV**

Three weeks have passed since my Belle and I first started going out. I have never been happier. We spent all our time together after school at our meadow. We hunted together. It is an heartache to leave her each day even if I knew we will see each other on the next. She was also reluctant to let me go. The sensual tension has also grown much between us and I know she is starting to think of going further with me. I will be patient although it will be difficult. **I may not be human but I am a man ;-) **

As he promised, Jean and his brothers as well as her father are keeping a close eye on us in case I push their sister and daughter too fast, too son. But I follow her lead in these matters. Emmett love to tease me on my absent expression because a few times, I didn't hear what my family was asking me because I was thinking of her.

Esme loves to witness my happiness. When I introduced Belle to her this time as my official girlfriend, she hugged her and thanked her to make me so happy. She said that I have been alone for so long and it was wonderful to see the changes she has brought in me. She said I was less melancholy and less bored. My life with Belle in it has so much surprises. Each day, I discover a new talent she has and marvel of what I did to deserve the love of such a wonderful woman.

That day a Saturday, we were all assembled at our house. I knew Belle and the other girls were planning something but they did not tell us what it was. My Belle was carrying a small bag when she walked in as well as her sisters. She looked at Alice and Rosalie and they nodded.

Alice smiled and said: "You will excuse us. Us and the girls are doing a fashion show…."

"Nice." Said Emmett and the other boys completely uninterested.

"Of lingerie." Finished Alice smiling wickedly.

"WHAT?" cried the boys.

"No boys allowed." Added Alice still grinning.

"Oh come on, Alice. We could be the judges." Replied Emmett.

"Did you hear what I said? NO BOYS ALLOWED!"

"**Isa, tu ne vas pas participer à cette idée folle, j'espère?"** asked Jean. _**("Isa, you are not going to participate in this crazy idea, I hope?")**_

"**Et pourquoi pas Jean? Je suis assez grande."** She countered. _**("And why not Jean? I am old enough.")**_

"**Mais Isa…"** he protested _**( "But Isa…")**_. As for me, I hardly knew what to think. Does this mean Isabelle is thinking letting me see her lingerie soon? _"I guess you will have to see."_ She said as she lowered her shield to let me hear her thoughts.

"Let's go" said Rosalie. "And Edward, no peeking in anyone's mind, understood?"

I nodded and Emmett pouted.

**BPOV **

Once we got rid of the boys we all gathered in Rosalie's bedroom. We have decided that the show will be divided in two parts: the first one will be for the nightgowns, the second for the bras and panties. We will model our own and the other girls will vote for the one they preffered. The one who will be elected will be worn the next time we were with our lovers.

I knew now that I was coming closer and closer to complete my relationship with Edward. I was not terrified at the thought like I have been in the past. I think it will not be long before I take the final step and I had the feeling that I will not regret it. Edward have been nothing but tender and patient with me although I know it was difficult for him.

"OK, Rosalie, do you want to go first for the nightgowns?"

"All right."

The first part of the fashion show went well. When she saw my blue nightgown, Alice said: "That blue one is wonderful. Edward will love it."

"Alice!" I protested feeling like blushing.

"I would like to talk to Isa alone if you don't mind." Said Rosalie with a serious expression. I was ok with it. I felt Rosalie was the best to understand my fears and hesitation because of her past. Alice nodded and her and my sisters went at another spot in her bedroom to give us privacy.

"Isa, correct me if I'm wrong but you are starting to consider going further in your relationship with Edward?"

"Yes. But at the same time, I am afraid. I know he is not like these monters and he has been nothing but kind, patient, and tender with me. But still I am afraid that when the time will come, I will remember and spoil that moment."

"Isa, can I tell you how things happened with me and Emmett? " I nodded. "All right. You see after I killed these monsters, I came back to live with Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Esme tried to made me forget this time by giving all the love she could but she could not completely erase the memory of it. I was thinking about it less but I did not forget and I could not for a while trust any man even Carlisle and Edward. My past was dominating me.

When Emmett was changed and we both fell in love, I was for a while quite distant. I was afraid that if I told him exactly what happened that night, he would be disguted and will not want anything to do with me. When I finally found the courage to tell him the truth, he told me that my past did not change a thing of what he felt for me and that he would have wanted to be there to protect me and punish these men. That was the first time we made love and it was wonderful because he was tender and patient with me. He understood my fears and helped me work through it. Now, I do not think of my past because Emmett made me forget it. It is still there but it has taught me so much. Isa, do not let these monsters spoil your future. I know Edward loves you. You need to tell him the truth so he can help you move past it. I know you will be happier after it like I am."

"Thank you Rose. You helped me a lot." I said and hugged her.

Alice and my sisters came back and she asked: "Is everything allright?"

"Everything's fine." I replied.

"**Rosalie**** a raison. Tu dois faire confiance à Edward. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien"** said Amélia. _**("Rosalie is right. You must trust Edward. I am sure everything will be fine.")**_

We finished the fashion show and put on our clothes. We rejoined the men, Esme and Catherine in the living room.

"Is everything allright?" asked Edward after he went to kiss me.

I confirmed that I was feeling fine and decided I needed to tell him soon what happened when we will be alone together. It will be difficult but I felt Edward would understand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Confessions ****(EPOV)**

Something happened between Belle and Rosalie while they were doing their lingerie fashion show. I noticed Isabelle smiling at her with a grateful expression. I thought it must have to do with their past. Belle seemed more at ease with me.

When her and her family left, I said to Rosalie: "I don't know what you said to Belle. But thank you. She seems happier and more at peace now."

Rosalie nodded and replied: "I tried to help her as much as I could. You and her deserve happiness. But can I advise you something?"

"Of course."

"Unless I am much mistaken, she will want to talk to you in privacy soon. I advise you to really listen to her and try as much as you can to help her through it."

"I'll do my best. I wish I could make her forget her past."

"She will not forget it but she has a chance to move past it with you. I hope you will support her through it because it is not easy."

The next day, Isabelle came at the house and asked me if we could go to our meadow. I nodded. I felt she has made her decision. I hope I will help her to move forward. I knew it will be hard for her to tell me what happened with all these monsters' actions. If they were not dead already, I would have hunted them down and killed them. I would do my best to give her the happiness, love, and peace she deserved.

When we arrived at the meadow she has already a blanket on the ground and sat on it. I came to sit besides her and waited patiently for her to talk when she was ready.

"Edward. You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. And I love you more."

"Edward, I need to tell you about my past... I trust you will understand and not blame me."

"How could I blame you? You are not responsible."

_(A.N: Here come the story of the rape in detail. Skip it if you do not want to read it.)_

"Very well." She took a deep breath and began without looking at me: "The soldiers made me do… blowjobs to each of them. They sodomized me. The leader of them then raped me then the others followed. They did not care about my pain and tears, in fact it just made them laugh. They said I should be happy that they prepared me for my future husband. They said that I was not an innocent little girl anymore and that they would love to take me to amuse the whole militia."

_(A.N: Story end here.)_

She began to cry tearless sobs while I was holding her tightly against me. I was furious. If I had been there at the time, I would have loved to hunt these monsters and hurt them ten times worse than they hurt her. They have not only abused her but also destroyed all her faith in men's goodness. I knew that what she told me was kept locked in her all these centuries. She never shared it except with her brother. I felt honoured that she shared it also with me. I wish I could take away all her pain and she could be happy without looking back.

"Belle, look at me." I said and raised her face so her eyes could meet mine. "Belle, I love you. Nothing of what happened to you in the past would change the way I feel about you. I wish I could have killed these men. I wish I could have protected you. I wish I could take away all your unhappiness. You did not deserve any of this. You are a wonderful woman: strong, kind, intelligent, beautiful, sensitive. I will do my best to help you. I love you."

"Edward" she replied her voice trembling**. "Est ce que je n'aurais plus mal un jour? Est ce que je cesserais de m'en souvenir aussi souvent?"** _**("Will I stop hurting one day? Will I stop remembering so often?")**_

"I do not know. But you can be sure that I will always be there to support you. I love you Belle. I will always love you."

"I love you too." And she kissed me.

"Belle" I said after we parted: "I hope you know that I will not force you to do anything you don't want or like. I want you be happy and at peace with me."

"I trust you Edward and I love you. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being patient. For being you."

"You're welcome. I would wait forever for you."

We tried to talk about something else. I hoped that I did help her. I would not want to feel alone. How could some men hurt women thinking that if they insisted, the women will say yes is beyond me. No means no.

I hoped that if Belle decided to make love with me, nothing in my actions will make her remember that day and those animals.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. I drove her home. I knew she needed to be with her family especially with her brother Jean.

When I came back, Alice hugged me and said: "You did great with her, Edward. I wished I could help her forget her pain too."

"Thank you, Alice."

Rosalie asked: "She told you everything?"

I nodded: "I wished I would have been alive in this time to have protected her. I would have killed these monters."

"I would have helped you." Said Emmett. "So do I." added Jasper.

The day after, Jean came to see me and told me: "Isa told me what happened yesterday. I want to thank you for understanding and being patient."

"Jean, I love your sister. I don't want her to be unhappy or scared. I want to help her as much as I can to move forward."

"I know you are. I am glad my sister has you. She told me she has never been happier in this past few weeks. I know you will take care of her."

"Thank you Jean. Your trust means a lot to me."

Isabelle came to see me later that day. She seemed happier and relieved to have told me the whole truth. She said to me that she was starting to let go of her past thanks to me. I was very happy to hear it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: First time.** **(EPOV and BPOV)**

_(A.N: This is my first time writing a lemon. Hope I did it well and that you will like it.)_

A week has passed since Belle's confession to me and we became even closer. I noticed that she had difficulty stopping when things between us became too sensual. I was hoping that it will not be long before we can make love.

After school on Friday, we went to our meadow. Soon enough, we were lying on the blancket with me on top of her kissing deeply.

"**Edward, je…"** she said. _**("Edward, I…")**_ I knew that she has the tendency to switch back to her native language when she was overwelmed with emotion.

BPOV

"**Edward, je…"** I said when we stopped for a moment. **"Je suis prête." **_**("I am ready")**_

Edward froze and looked at me: "Belle are you sure? I can wait, you know. I want you to be happy."

"Edward, I am happy and very sure."

He began to kiss me more passionately. I started to lift his shirt and stared at his revealed chest. He was beautiful, muscular but not overly so.

EPOV

She took my shirt off and admired my chest. I felt wonderful. I took her shirt too. She was wearing a blue bra. Blue was wonderful on her.

I asked her once again: "You are absolutely sure?"

She said nothing only reached out behind her to take her bra off. Her breasts were perfect not too big or small. I hesitantly caressed them. She sighed.

BPOV

Edward was perfect. He began to caress and kiss my breasts with passion and tenderness. I sighed. It felt good and not once did I think of my past. I unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his legs but was not quite brave enough to do anything more.

He smiled tenderly at me and unzipped my own trousers. One of his hands came to caress my feminity through my panties. It felt wonderful.

EPOV

Belle was getting wetter and moaning her approval of my actions. I wanted to give her pleasure first. She slipped an hand inside my boxers and began to caress my manhood. I groaned. The feeling was like no other.

I rid her of her panties and said to her: "Belle, I want to try something. Tell me if you are uncomfortable."

BPOV

And then, he kissed my feminity. I shuddered.

"Allright?" he asked breathless.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded.

He began to kiss and lick my sex while caressing it.

I began to pant and moan. The feeling was something I never felt before. I felt very vulnerable and at the same time extremely sure of myself.

He took off his boxers and positioned himself at my entrance.

"My love, are you ready?" he asked. I nodded.

He slid into me with tenderness.

"Allright?" he said once more groaning.

"**Oui…"** I breathed. **"Continue… Edward…" **_**("Yes… Continue… Edward")**_

**EPOV**

I felt her tighten around me, as her body overtook her mind, instinctively knowing how to respond. Shifting down then up, I began to push in and out of her with as much gentleness as I could, one of my hands moving to fondle one of her breasts once more while the other caressed her sex, until her body cried for mine as much as my own did for hers. Keeping her eyes captured with his own, I had my first orgasm within her as she reached her own at the same time.

Afterwards, I remained inside her, reluctant to part from the deepest feeling of happiness that I had ever known. Finally I withdrew. She rested her head above my chest.

My hands tangled themselves in her hair, cradling her head so it faced my own, so my eyes could silently ask if she were okay.

Flushed by the intensity of emotion, she asked: "Was that having sex?" She asked.

He smiled at her lovingly, tenderly. "No, with you Belle, it was lovemaking. Did you like it?"

She blushed, unable to answer anything but 'yes' in reply.

"Did you like it? Did I do that well?" I asked worriedly.

"Belle, you were wonderful. Don't worry about me. The most important thing is how you felt."

"Can we...." she trailed off, embarrassed to finish the rest of her question.

I guessed the direction of her thoughts. "Do it again? As long as you want it, my love."

BPOV

Edward was a wonderful lover. Loving, passionate, tender. During these precious moments he made me forget all about my past. So when we made love a second time, I felt confident to do things. I was learning little by little what he liked and how he liked it.

He never imposed anything on me, just let me progress at my own pace. I felt happy and safe and told him so. He replied he was glad, that all he wanted was my happiness.

Finally as the dusk began to fall, we dressed and came back to our respective houses. He kissed me and asked if we could see each other tomorrow. I agreed.

As soon as I entered the house, I was accosted by my sisters who dragged me into Imani's room before Jean could inspect me for "damage control".

"**Alors, c'était comment, Isa?"** asked Aneesa. _**(«So how was it, Isa?")**_

"**C'était... merveilleux."** I replied dreamily. **"C'est comme il savait exactement ce que je ressentais, les choses qui me donnaient du plaisir et celles que je n'aimais pas. Il a été patient, tendre et à la fois passionné et ne m'a rien imposé qui me fasse peur. C'était extraordinaire. Je n'ai même pas pensé à mon passé avec lui." **_**(«It was… wonderful.» «It was like he knew exactly things that gave me pleasure and the ones I didn't like. He was patient, tender and at the same time passionate and didn't impose anything that could make me afraid. It was extraordinary. I never even thought of my past with him.")**_

**«On est ravies pour toi, Isa.»** replied Imani. _**("We are delighted for you, Isa.")**_

**«Combien de fois l'avez-vous fait ?»** asked Amélia. _**(«How many times did you do it?»)**_

I felt like blushing and replied: **"Quatre fois." **_**("Four times.")**_

They laughed.

**EPOV** _(Meanwhile at the Cullen's house)_

I came back grinning from ear to ear to my house.

As soon as I entered the house, I was ambushed by Emmett who said: "So virgin Eddie discovered the joys of sex, didn't he?"

"Emmett, stop calling me Eddie." I sighed but I was too happy to mind my brother's teasing.

Alice showed me the vision she had of my Belle talking with her sisters. By the end of it, my smile has stretched to a full blown grin.

I skipped (Yes, I skipped!) to my piano room and began to play Belle's lullaby and began to improvise a new song about her. Rosalie and Esme were observing me, Esme smiling widely to witness my profound joy.

Rosalie thought: _"Congratulations Edward. She never thought of her past. I am happy for you both. You deserve happiness."_

"Thank you Rose."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Visit from the Denali's coven.**** (BPOV, Tanya's POV, Jean's POV)**

_(A.N: In my story, Tanya is very nice.)_

BPOV

From now on, after school, Edward were always together, going hunting and doing our homework. After that, we went to our meadow or stayed in my room and made love. We were learning each other's likes and dislikes. Never once Edward imposed something I was uneasy with. He let me progress at my own pace but I have gotten bolder as the days passed.

This Monday, after school, we were at the Cullens house. Edward and I has just got back from the meadow where we made love. Alice got a vision.

"The Denali coven are coming to visit us on Friday."

"Who are the Denali coven?" asked my dad Louis.

"They are vegetarians living in Alaska."

"Eleazar was a former member of the Volturi. He can see other vampires' powers. His mate is Carmen. Irina has a mate Laurent who was first a human drinker but decided to try our way of life. Kate has the power of electric shock. She has a mate Garrett. The last one is Tanya." Explained Carlisle.

On Friday, we gave the Cullens privacy to greet and get their guests settled. They asked us to come the next day so they could introduce us to the Denali coven. Edward was very reluctant to let me go since we could not see each other that day.

**Tanya's POV**

It will be nice to see the Cullens again. I was once interested in Edward but he made it clear that he did not return my feelings. I was disappointed but now I realized that what I felt was more a crush than love. I wish I could meet my mate. I am the only one alone in our family.

The Cullens told us of the new French vampire family who has come to live in Forks. They said they were vegetarians and told the date of their rebirth and their powers. We were impressed especially by the twins Jean and Isabelle's shared powers. Eleazar wondered how the Volturi never heard of it and they told us the deal they made with them. It was very wise. The Cullens told us that we were invited to the Lefèvres house tomorrow.

I saw that Edward was distracted and was often texting on his phone. Has he fallen in love with one of the Lefèvres? I guess we will see tomorrow.

The next day, we arrived at a big brick house. A woman who was about 28 came to open the door. She must be the "mother" of this family.

The Cullens began introductions. The "father" Louis said that the twins Isabelle and Jean were hunting together and will come back soon. Edward was disappointed and a bit impatient.

We heard them approaching. Edward ran from the room. A man entered the living room. I could not take my eyes off him. He must be Jean. He was beautiful. He must have been beautiful as a human and his becoming a vampire has only emphasized that. He was also staring at me.

**Jean's POV**

After our hunt, Edward was waiting for us outside our house. Isa has only the time to step out of the car before he hugged and kissed her. I went into the house. They will come when they will be done.

When I came into the living room, I saw the new family with the Cullens. They introduced me to each of them and their respective mates. When I saw Tanya, the whole room was forgotten. She was a beautiful strawberry blonde woman dressed tastefully. She looked at the same time confident, seductive, kind.

"Hi, I'm Jean Lefèvre." I said to her.

"I'm Tanya Marks." When we shook hands, I felt like electricity has passed between us. We let go and stared for I don't know how long.

I heard a clearing of throat and I saw that Isa was standing near me, Edward's arm around her waist. She was smiling at me teasingly.

"**Tu ne me présentes pas à ton amie, Jean ?» **_**(«Will you not introduce me to your friend, Jean ?»)**_

**«Isa, je te présente Tanya Marks.** Tanya, here is my twin sister Isabelle both in human and vampire life. We were changed at the same time by Louis, our "dad". _**("Isa, I introduce you to Tanya Marks.")**_

«It's a pleasure to meet you, Tanya.»

"Me also, Isabelle. I'm glad that Edward has found someone to make him happy."

"Thank you."

I knew that Isa was smiling already planning to tease me about my **coup de coeur **_**(crush)**_ about Tanya.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in talking about vampiric powers especially Isabelle and I shared powers. Eleazar was as much as interested as Carlisle had been by it. The "parents" figures were soon best friends.

As for me, I talked with Tanya. We talked about our tastes in literature, music and film and also in hunting. A lot of hers was like mine. I do hope they will stay a bit longer so I can get to know her better.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: First date**** and consequences.**** (Tanya's POV)**

We stayed with the Cullens for over a month. We have become friends with the Lefèvres quickly. It was impossible not to like them especially Jean. He told me and his and his sister's history and I tried to help him by saying that although he felt he has not protected her as he should, he actually did. About two weeks after our arrival, he asked me out on a date. I was delighted. I felt something different than my previous feelings for Edward. This one was much more powerful and lasting.

He taught me how to play billiards in a bar even correcting my position, no pun intended, by putting his hands over mine to direct my cue. I turned towards him letting the cue fall on the ground. We kissed passionately. That was I was waiting for. He was a great kisser.

After that, we went to a night club and I loved to "heat him up" by grinding against him. He groaned and his kiss made me understand that he will not last much longer. _Success!_ I grinned.

Although, he was inexperienced, my night with him was one of the best of my existence. He was passionate and at the same time considerate.

We made love several times and each times he made me orgasm in a different way. I also did my part by pleasuring him.

When we left, it was heartache for both of us and seeing that, his parents asked mine if they would allow that I remained with them for a while. They agreed and we decided that I will say at school that I was a cousin of Rosalie coming to live with them for a while while her parents travelled the world.

From now on, I moved into Jean's bedroom and we put his bed to good use every night. We went to school together. Isabelle, her sisters and I became close friends. I liked Jean's sister. She was perfect for Edward. She was often spending the night at the Cullens' house or he spent the night at hers. I knew that she approved of mine and her brother's relationship because she told me he was happier now. However she did warn me that if I broke his heart, she will torture me before ripping me to pieces and throwing them to the fire. I gulped and nodded.

The humans at school were desolate especially Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory because everyone of us were paired off. I knew they have asked several times Jean out but he told me he never had the slightest interest in them. Isabelle's human friends were delighted for us. I could see it was a bit difficult for them to stop fearing us but we made them welcome at our table. Renée Burke has started going out with Eric Yorkie. They were happy sharing many common interests.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Enemy****(James' POV)**

Finally I found her. I have been tracking her since her rebirth. When I first saw her, I knew I wanted as my pleasure pet. Unfortunately, the four weak human soldiers got there before me and the vegetarian freak she called "Papa" changed her and her brother to help them. I took great pleasure in killing the rest of her family so she and her brother could have the surprise when they came back to their former house.

Since she first moved here, I have been observing her taking great care not to be seen by the psychic sister of her mate by constantly moving and making different decisions. I tried to decide what will be best to trap her and have my way before killing her.

Jeremy who was my minion. He had the power to take all vampire strenghth for a while. They healed slower if they were wounded. I took great pleasure in breaking legs and arms. He did everything I asked him to do. We already imprisoned Jane and Alec Volturi. Now all that was lacking was Isabelle. I also created a newborn army.

I decided that the best way was to take one of her human friends. I will never understand the appeal humans had for these freak vampires. They were nothing but weak cattle.

I finally suceded in trapping the human with glasses, Angela I think and told her to call Isabelle. I threatened her to make it look like she just wanted to hang out with her. She nodded. I have already broke her left arm.

Isabelle arrived and Jeremy took her strenghth. She tried to defend herselfbut she couldn't do anything. I took her and the human where I have taken the other two Volturi. And locked them there.

Now all we have to do is wait the boyfriend and brother to get here so we could kill them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Search party** **(EPOV)**

Belle has not yet come back and I was getting worried so was Jean. She was supposed to see Angela.

"**Edward, Jean, quelque chose de grave est arrivé."** _**("Edward, Jean, something serious has happened.") **_Cried Imani. She explained what she saw. A vampire called James who was tracking her since her rebirth, his taking her, Angela, Jane and Alec Volturi and his accomplice powers.

"We need to call the Volturi and let them know." Said Carlisle.

He called Aro and let him know. The Volturi leader was furious because himself was searching for Jane and Alec. He said he would join our search party and he, his brothers and his entire guard will come.

Tanya called her family who said they will come. Lastly, we asked the werewolves to join us and they agreed since they have heard of several murders happening on their lands. A few of the younger werewolves like Seth and Leah as well as Collin and Brady will stay to protect the town. So only Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry came with us. They were according to Sam the most experienced fighters. They knew it was no us or the Lefèvres because they were not very far when Belle and her family hunted.

We began the search. Alice was guiding us through her visions. We finally arrived in South America. One of her visions made me mad. She saw Belle trying to cure Angela broken arm and falling exhausted. She saw James and Jeremy taking advantage of her unconsciouness by beating her to a pulp and raping her. Jean and I sobbed being sent back in time a hundred years ago.

I said with clenched teeth: "James is mine."

"No, he is mine."

"We'll do it together." I proposed with a determined expression. He nodded. James will be begging us for death once we will get to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Captivity****, rescue, and lost family members** **(BPOV, EPOV, Alice's POV)**

How long I have been imprisoned here? I hardly knew. I kept hoping that Edward and Jean have heard of my disappearance and were searching for me.

Even when I came out of my lethargic state and realised what happened to me a second time, I was still hoping to find a way to escape. I tried to cure Angela as much as possible with my weak powers. I heard that my captor's ability was tracking and his accomplice was to take away strenghth.

I tried to see if I could find a way out of here. I will try to escape with Angela and try to release the other two vampires who were held hostages at the same time. At the same time, it was a lot more difficult for me to escape since I have been weakened by my beating. I have not used my power for myself. Angela was my first priority since she was human and breakable. I trusted that Jean when he will find me will help me and the other two with his power.

I drifted once again after I tried to reassure Angela that a search party was surely underway. Angela, exhausted, fell asleep.

In my stupor, I still heard cries of agony and ripping sounds.

**EPOV**

After three days search we finally found where Belle was kept. We agreed that the wolves will take on Jame's accomplice since his power could not affect them. We waited until we saw him leave the abandoned warehouse to go hunting.

"_What the hell is that?" _he thought when he heard the growls of the wolves. When he saw the pack facing him, he began to run followed by two newborns and tried to fight the wolves but they catched up with them and ripped them apart _**(A.N: Like Laurent's death scene in **__**New Moon**__** movie)**_. Belle's family's burned them. The werewolves then went away circling the perimeter to check if they were new vampires coming. Since they was none, they took their leave and returned to La Push.

The Volturi and my family killed the guards. They were 10 of them all newborns. They were easily disposed off.

Now all was left was James. We agreed that Jean and I will kill him. When he finally came out, we ran to him. I bit him in the neck as hard as I could. I wanted him to feel as much as pain as he inflicted on my love. Jasper and Emmett held him by the arms while Jean ripped his head off. They tore his arms from his body paying no heed to his agony. Then Rosalie tore off one of his legs while Gabriel tore the other. The Volturi has already prepared the fire. We threw his pieces into it and walked into the warehouse.

I tore off the gate of the room where Bella was kept with Angela while the Volturi went to free their two members. My love have been wounded and raped several times. She was unconscious. I called for Carlisle. He said that he was busy with Jane and Alec and that Louis will take care of his daugher. He arrived and began to brace her legs and arms. Jean had finished to cure Angela who was already almost cured thanks to Belle's efforts. He used his power to help a quicker cure although he said that she will need a few days of rest to be completely well.

Belle looked better. Her expression of extreme pain has cleared thanks to her father and brother's efforts and I was relieved. I took her in my arms taking care to make her comfortable. Carlisle asked the Volturi if they agreed to leave Jane and Alec with them until they were healed. They agreed and left for Volterra.

When we came back to Forks, Angela was driven back to her house. Imani has erased all her memories of her captivity. Her broken arm was healed.

Isabelle was put on her bed and I stayed with her all the time only leaving to hunt and change clothes. Jean rested two days with Tanya at his side to get back to his normal self. I was telling her how much I loved her, reading to her or humming her lullaby.

**Alice's POV**

Oh I am so happy for Jean and Isabelle! It will surprise and please them so much!

_Her vision_

_Five days later after their rescue, Jane and Alec are cured and Jean and getting ready to leave. Carlisle and Louis always curious ask them since when they had been with the Volturi._

"_Since 1810." reply Jane. "We were found by Aro who changed us both. We were living in a small village called Sousarne __(A.N: This village does not exist. I made it up)__. We were the only survivors of a vampire attack who killed our parents. Our older brother and sister has disappeared."_

"_Sousarne, you say?" reply Jean. "Did you know the Swans?"_

"_Of course, they were our human parents."_

"_They were Isabelle's and mine also. Does this mean… Are you… Justine and…Alexandre Swan?"_

"_**Jean, c'est… c'est toi?" ("Jean, is that you?")**__ Stutter Alec._

_"**Mon nom humain était Jean Arthur Swan. Ma soeur était Isabelle Marie Swan.**** Mon père s'appelait Charles Pierre Swan et ma mère Renée Jeanne Dyyer" **__**("My human name was Jean Arthur Swan and my sister was Isabelle Marie Swan. My father was called Charles Pierre Swan and my mother Renée Jeanne Dyyer.")**_

_Jane is shocked and say: __**"Mais je croyais que vous étiez morts." ("But I thought you were dead.")**_

_Jean explain what happened. Jane and Alec or should I say Justine and Alexandre are furious when they will hear the story of their oldest sister.__ They insist to see Isabelle._

Edward was very much surprised when he saw my vision through my mind. I warned him not to tell because I wanted to be a surprise. Exactly a day after I had my vision, it happened. Isabelle has awakened after her week's recovery with Edward at her side and he smiled with relief, joy and love shining in his eyes. He had to leave for hunting and to give her privacy with her new family and left her with a last deep kiss and Jean told her what happened. She was overjoyed and wanted to meet her long lost siblings right away.

Justine and Alexandre entered as soon as they heard this and hugged their sister. They began to chat about their human family memories and their life after their change.

The Lefèvres proposed that Justine and Alexandre moved with them and they thought about it but finally refused saying that they were happy with the Volturi having found their place in the vampire world but they will visit often and stay in touch. They hugged their siblings and left.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A gift and the prom.**** (BPOV and EPOV)**

I am so happy to have found at last Justine and Alexandre. I am also delighted that they have found a place where they are both happy and needed. When Edward came back, I ran to him and we kissed passionately: "I am so happy you have found your family again my love." He said.

"So am I Edward. I never thought they would be a part of the Volturi. But I still don't know who killed the rest of my family."

"James did it."

"James?"

"Imani saw his memories."

"But he is dead now, right?"

"Yes Jean and I took care of him. We were helped by Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Gabriel."

"Good." She then closed the subject. "I need to go to the music room."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

When we went into the room, I took Jean's acoustic guitar.

"I didn't know you played guitar."

"I am not very good. Jean has been teaching me for a few years now. But I wrote this song for you while I was in captivity. I was putting lyrics on it while I rested this week."

I began to play. _(A.N: The song is "__**Depuis Toujours**__" by __**Francis Cabrel**__. I changed just a few words to fit it better to Edward. I have underlined these words. Once again, the english translation is mine.)_

_**Je t'aime depuis toujours (**__**I love you since forever…**__**)  
Et je viens seulement te dire (**__**And I came only to tell you…**__**)  
Je t'aime pour longtemps encore (**__**I love you for a long time again.**__**)**__**Your velvety words**__**)  
Ta peau jusqu'à en éblouir (**__**Your skin to dazzle**__**)  
Mes yeux de chercheur d'or (**__**My eyes of gold seeker**__**)**__**All these winter nights…**__**)  
**__**Ces longues, longues journées de pluie (**__**These long, long days of rain…**__**)  
**__**J'en entends parler chez les autres (**__**I heard it talking by the others…**__**)  
**__**Moi, quel que soit le ciel (**__**Me, whatever the sky is…**__**)  
T'es mon éternelle éclaircie depuis toujours (**__**You are my everlasting clear spot since forever.**__**)  
Et je viens seulement te dire (**__**And I come only to tell you…**__**)  
**__**Pour longtemps encore (**__**For a long time again.**__**) **_

Tes mots de velours (

Toutes ces nuits d'hiver (

_**Le monde autour (**__**The world surrounding…**__**)  
**__**N'est rien qu'un brumeux souvenir (**__**Is only a foggy memory…**__**)  
Rien qu'un lointain décor (**__**Only a distant set up.**__**)  
**_  
_**Comme sur ces horloges (**__**As in these clocks…**__**)  
Les mêmes aiguilles, jour et nuit (**__**The same hands, day and night…**__**)  
S'en retournent l'une vers l'autre (**__**Are returning near one another…**__**)  
Moi comme tu vois (**__**Me, as you can see…**__**)  
Je retourne vers **__**celui**__** que j'aime depuis toujours (I am returning to the one I love since forever…)  
Pour seulement lui dire (**__**Only to tell him…**__**)  
Pour longtemps encore (**__**For a long time again.**__**)  
**_  
_**Même au bout du monde (**__**Even at the end of the world…**__**)  
C'est le même ciel, le même lit (**__**It's the same sky, the same bed…**__**)  
La même chaleur qui m'entoure (**__**The same warmth that surrounds me…**__**)  
**__**Les mêmes parfums (**__**The same perfumes…**__**)  
Ceux qui enveloppent mes nuits depuis toujours (**__**The ones that envelop my nights since forever…**__**)  
Et je viens seulement te dire (**__**And I come only to tell you…**__**)  
Pour longtemps encore (**__**For a long time again.**__**)  
**__**Je retourne vers **__**celui**__** que j'aime (**__**I am returning to the one I love…**__**)  
**__**Depuis toujours (**__**Since forever.**__**)  
**__**Oh je retourne vers **__**celui**__** que j'aime (**__**Oh, I am returning to the one I love…**__**)  
Depuis toujours... (**__**Since forever…**__**)  
Depuis toujours (**__**Since forever.**__**)**_

**EPOV**

_How can I be so blessed to have this perfect angel declaring her love through one of her compositions? What did I do to deserve such an wonderful woman?_

When she finished, I kissed her while murmuring: "Thank you. I love it. I love you."

She deepened the kiss and we parted only because we heard clearing of throats. Stepping back, we saw the entire family (mine and hers) has gathered near the threshold of the room. The women were moved and/or wanted their mates to write them a song also, the men wore indulgent smiles.

"**Depuis quand vous êtes là?"** asked Belle _**("How long have you been here?")**_. She was embarrased to have been caught in our prívate moment. I kept my arms around her glaring at everyone to interrumpt us.

"**Depuis le début. C'est une très belle chanson." **_**("Since the beginning. It's a beautiful song.")**_ Said Louis to prevent as much as posible Gabriel, Emmett and Jean's teasing. Then he added: **"Laissons les seuls. Allons chasser." **_**("Let's leave them alone. Let's hunt.")**_

And he pushed his reluctant sons out of here and Carlisle did the same for Emmett and Jasper. We were at last left alone.

Me and Belle went directly to her room where we took each other's clothes and made love until we heard her family come back. I jumped out of her window after one last passionate kiss and took off running towards my house. We agreed that she will come to me and spend the night at my house. We were nowhere near satisfied.

Two hours after, she indeed was there and we started another night of lovemaking. She has packed an overnight bag and we ended taking a shower and making out in it.

When we came back to school, we heard the rumors. Carlisle has made known that Belle, Jean and I have caught flu and were forced to remain in bed for a week. I saw the posters advertising the prom and asked Belle if she would like to go with me. She accepted and left me with a kiss to go to her class. I made a promise that next year I will switch my classes to be in everyone of hers. I could not bear not having her near me for long hours.

The rest of day went on as normally as posible. The prom was shedulded for Friday of this week and Belle made arrangements for Aneesa, Amélia, Tanya, Rosalie and Alice as well as her human female friends to go shopping for prom dresses. They have decided to go to Seattle since Alice wanted only the best that Seattle had to offer.

**BPOV**

At Seattle, I found the perfect prom dress. It was blue (Edward's favourite color) and at the same time sexy and elegant. I hope he will like it. Amélia found a red dress, Aneesa a pink one (they were their favorite colors), Rosalie found a purple who she said was "sure to bring Emmett to his knees", Tanya found a green dress. Alice hesitated between several dresses before finally finding the right one for her. We insisted top ay for the dresses for Renée and Angela (a blue one for Renée and a yellow one for Angela).

On the prom night, Alice and Rosalie went first to Angela's house where her and Renée were waiting and helped them dress and do their hair. Then the two Cullens rejoined us. Catherine beaming took pictures of us all before we went downstairs to join our dates.

I loved how Edward was gobsmacked and how he whispered after kissing me deeply: "Do we really have to go to the prom. I am not looking forward to hearing the thoughts of the male population when they see you like this."

I laughed and kissed him back saying: **"Allons y, mon amour. Peut être pourrons nous rentrer plus tôt et alors…"** and nibbled his earlobe playfully. _**("**__**Let's go my love. Maybe we can return early and then…**__**")**_ He groaned.

When we arrived, all the couples were waiting for us. I complimented Renée and Angela on their outfits. Edward guided me to the dance floor and twirled together in harmony. Before too long, we both found it too crowded and went to the little music kiosk outside and I laid my head against his shoulder. I felt completely at peace like nothing could touch us. I diddn't know how long we stayed like this and I didn't care.

He raised my chin and we kissed passionately. His lips then found the way to my neck. I felt hot and said: **"On rentre... maintenant."** (**"**_**We are going back… now.**_**"**) Edward smiled triumphantely and we excused ourselves soon. Jean and Tanya were on the brink of leaving too.

He drove fast to his house and we ran at vampire speed to his bedroom. Thankfully, his parents weren't home since they were hunting with mine. I will never get bored of making love with him. He was perfect, so in tune with what I felt.

We heard the others go back and going to their room immediately. We laid in each other's arms kissing, whispering quietly to each other just enjoying the love and peace that surrounded us.

**EPOV**

Prom went well. Thank god I was able to "convince" Belle to leave early since I thought I would combust and take her if we stayed longer on that little kiosk. And hearing the thoughts of Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley about her (althought they each had a date) made even more possesive towards her. She was not fooled at all but did not protest one bit. After going back and making love several times, we laid in each other's arms. This was at this moment that I realised that I could not live without her and decided to ask her to marry me soon. I wanted her to be my wife, to belong to me completely.

I will have to ask her father's and twin brother's blessing. I wanted to do it right. This is how I was raised. I do hope she will agree. We have not discussed her views on marriage. I hope she will say yes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Visiting Denali relatives.**** (Jean's POV, Tanya's POV)**

**Jean's POV**

Life with Tanya couldn't be better. She was everything I wished for: kind, smart, great in bed. I could not see a single fault in her. Call me a lovesick idiot, I don't care! I did not want her to come back to Alaska. I wanted her to stay forever with me. I have to ask her.

That's why when she suggested to visit her parents and sisters, I decided to ask for their blessing for me to propose to her. I do hope she will agree when I ask her. I have already consulted my family and the Cullens and they all consented. Isa was delighted that I have found my mate that made me happy.

We arrived at the house. Tanya kissed me then went to her sisters. I said I needed to go hunting and asked if anyone was interested in joining me giving a significant look to Eleazar. He agreed and said he will show me the spots with the wider range of animals.

We took off runing slowly through the woods. After a while he stopped and said: "All right, Jean. I think we have gone far enough. What it is you wanted to ask me?"

I took a deep breath I didn't even need and gulped: "It's about Tanya."

"What about her?"

"I would like your permission to ask her to marry her. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my existence with her."

"You will take care of her and love her as she deserves?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Then you have my blessing."

"Thank you."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"Tomorrow. I don't want to wait too long."

We went hunting after that.

**Tanya's POV**

Jean was hiding something from me, I feel. The next day, he asked me if I wanted to go dancing. He knew I could do tango and he was himself proficient thanks to the ballroom dancing lessons he has taken with his sister.

Somehow, I knew this night will be different so I took special care of my appearance. Eleazar was looking at us with a teasing expression. What did he know?

Our dance had given me ideas and I hoped we could excuse ourselves soon. When I was about to leave the dance floor, Jean stalled by saying: **"Attends ("**_**Wait**_**")."**

"What is it?" Then I held my breath when I saw him kneeling in front of me. Oh my god! Is he about to do what I think he is?

"Tanya Marks, every since we met, you have taken my whole heart. I have waited for you for years and do not want to ever let you go. I love you and always will. Will you marry me?"

Sobbing tearlessly, I smiled widely and only said: "Yes."

"Yes, you said yes?"

"Yes." I said once again laughing and crying at the same time.

Jean let out a cry of joy and getting up kissed me passionately. I barely heard the applause around us. All I felt was my future husband's lips and body. He took a black velvet box. When I opened it was the most beautiful ring I ever saw. It was silver and a blue diamond at his center. Jean took my hand and settled the ring on my finger.

"I love it. It's beautiful."

"It was given by my mother to be given to my future wife. I love you, future Mrs Swan Lefèvre."

"I love you more future husband." Then lower, I whispered: "Now, what about private celebration?"

He groaned and at the same time grinned widely.

"I love how your mind works. Let's go."

**Jean's POV**

SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! Tanya will be my wife! She will belong to me completely! We will spend the rest of our existence together!

I hope we can get married soon.

When we came back at the hotel we booked in Anchorage for the night, all the bed was covered with rose petals that I asked the hotel team to spread while we were out.

The night we spent there was wonderful. I could not stop saying her future name when we pleasured each other. I switched back a lot to French when we came. Tanya have never been very good in French but since beginning to date me, she has learnt quite a few words. I loved her american accent when she spoke my native language.

While she was taking a shower, I called Isa. She answered a bit breatless: **"Allô Jean?" **_**("Hello, Jean?")**_

"**Bonjour, Isa. Est ce que j'interromps quelque chose?" **_**("Good morning Isa. Did I interrumpt something?")**_

"Jean!" she protested, then I heard her giggling saying: **"Edward, arrête pour un moment…** We have all the time…" _**("Edward, stop for a moment…)**_

"Isa!" I said. She has already forgotten me.

"**Désolée Jean."** She giggled once again. **"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" **_**("Sorry Jean." "What is it?")**_

"**Je lui ait fait ma demande hier, Isa."** _**("I proposed to her last night, Isa.")**_

"**Alors, elle a dit quoi?"** Isa was excited. _**("So what did she say?")**_

"**ELLE A DIT OUI!" **_**("SHE SAID YES!")**_

"**Oh Jean, félicitations! Je suis ravie pour toi! J'ai hâte de mieux connaître ma belle soeur." **_**("Oh Jean, congratulations! I am delighted for you! I am looking forward to get to know better my sister in law.")**_

Tanya came back, wrapped up in a towel and was looking at me with love and happiness. **"Je dois te laisser Isa. Ma future femme vient de finir sa douche." **_**("I must leave you Isa. My future wife has just finished her shower.")**_

"**A plus tard Jean."** And she hung up. _**("See you later, Jean.")**_

"My sister is delighted." I told her.

"I will be happy to get to know my future sister better."

"She said the same thing."

When we came back to her house, she went straight to her sister and mother and said grinning widely: "We are engaged!"

Carmen and Irina shierked like little girls and hugged Tanya. They insisted that she told them everything about the proposal and that she showed them her engagement ring.

"Congratulations, man." Said Laurent when the women left us.

"When would you like to get married?" asked Eleazar.

"I would like it to be this summer around August. But it will be Tanya's choice."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Piano composition and happiness.**** (BPOV and EPOV)**

I am delighted to know my brother is at last engaged to Tanya! I could not ask for a better sister in law!

When he called to tell me the news, Edward was teasingly tickling my breasts then his hand went lower to caress my sex. Thank god Jean was quick because soon, and for quite a while I could not recall anything he told me.

I have found a kama Sutra book in my house's library and it has been about a month now since Edward and I have been experimenting the positions shown in the book and even inventing new ones. All my fears and reserve have disappeared. Sometimes we couldn't even make it to the bed (whether in his room or mine) and we ended up loving each other on every somewhat stable surface we could find. I even proposed once, one time we were alone at my house to go "baptise" every room of it from the entrance to the top. Edward loved that idea and suggested that we did the same at his house next time.

We even broke a table at his house once while we were making love on it. When Esme asked us what happened, we looked down and muttered some ininteligible words while Emmett and Gabriel were rolling on the floor laughing. Soon the whole house understood and were laughing.

Esme started to laugh also and said: "All right, ok, I see."

Edward and I continued to look down but could not resist smiling at each other briefly with pride and love in our eyes.

Esme continued by saying: "Maybe next time, I should put a note on furniture saying: This is an antique. No funny business on it."

"Mom!" cried Edward extremely embarassed. I was even more embarrassed because my human friends were at the Cullens house visiting.

Everyone was splitting their sides with laughter. Even I began to see the humor in it and began to giggle. Edward's smile got bigger and he started to laugh also. Soon, our human friends were begging us to stop laughing because their sides hurt and they had to catch their breaths. They began to slowly inhale and exhale.

**EPOV**

I was extremely embarrassed that everyone has seen the result of our passion until Belle began to see the humor in it and began to laugh. It was infectious and soon I was laughing with everyone.

When we calmed to give a break to Belle's human friends, Jean called again. He said he was going back to Forks with Tanya and that he was followed by the rest of the Denali coven.

I decided that the day after their arrival, I will have his father's and his approval in order to ask Belle to marry me. I knew how I was going to organize that. There was a piano bar in the hotel I booked in Washington. I asked them if they would agree to let me play a song I have just finished when Belle wasn't around.

The next day, I asked Louis for his approval and he gave it to me under the father's promise that if I ever hurt her, he would kill me slowly and painfully.

Belle presented me with the perfect excuse to talk to her brother privately since she, her sisters, Tanya and her female relatives and my sisters were looking through bride's magazines to see which style of wedding dress Tanya would like.

I took Jean apart and taking an uneeded breath to calm me began: "Jean, there's something I want to ask you before I ask your sister." I said.

"What is it?"

"I want your permission and blessing to ask Isabelle to marry me."

"Well..um…shouldn't you ask Louis?" Jean struggled to say.

"I already did. He agreed. But you're her twin brother and I can't just ask her without your permission."

"I know how much you love her, and for that, you have me permission and blessing. Make her happy. She deserves it."

«Thank you Jean.»

«I suppose that Dad told you the whole speech «If you hurt her, I kill you…"

I nodded.

"Good. Now I don't need to add to that. I will only say that I'll make it even more painful that he would if you do hurt her."

"I will never hurt her. Not for the whole world."

"When are you going to ask her?"

"I have arranged something tonight at Washington. I only need to call them to confirm."

"I suppose we will not see each of you tonight and the next."

"We are going back on Sunday evening."

Belle and I arrived at Washington and we spent the day exploring the town.

The night arrived and I was extremely nervous. I didn't know how Belle would feel about marriage. She was born in the late eighteenth century where woman's only job was to get married. But in some ways, she was very modern. The most important thing to me was not to get married but above all to belong completely to each other.

I told to Belle that I will wait for her at the bar of the hotel while she dressed.

While downstairs, I nodded to the pianist and he nodded back and left me the seat at the piano. Belle entered the room and scanned the room for me. She did not pay attention to the desire she caused to the males in the room and the envy of the women. She wore a simple black dress and heels.

I gestured her to join me on the stage. She sat next to me on the bench.

I began to play the song I composed. _**(A.N: The song is "The moment" by Yiruma)**_ Belle was very moved. I took her hands in mine.

"I love you Isabelle. I wish you to stay by my side, loving me, for the rest of our existence_. _I want you to be my constant companion in life, my dearest friend, the keeper of my heart and soul, _forever. _I promise to love you every moment of eternity. Isabelle Lefèvre, will you be my wife?"

Belle was almost crying and with a luminous smile said: **"Oui Edward. Oui, je serais ta femme."** ("**Yes Edward. Yes, I will be your wife.**")

"You are most precious to me. Bright, kind, generous, full of surprises and oh so beautiful. I cannot wait to continue my life with you, my beloved." And I slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

"And I with you Edward."

We kissed and I barely heard the applause around us, my senses entirely focused on Belle's. We left the room and came back to the hotel room where we spent the rest of night making love.

The rest of the weekend, we barely left the room except to let the cleaning ladies work. We didn't need to go hunting because we went before the week end.

We finally came home where Belle were ambushed by her sisters, Tanya, and my sisters to tell them about the proposal. Both Tanya and Belle decided that they will have a double wedding on September, a week after Belle's human birthday. I and Jean agreed.

Belle and the other women began to research through the bride's magazines. We decided that we will have a ceremony for the humans with only us vegetarian vampires. Then the Volturi offered to host the second ceremony a week later in Italy for all vampires. We thought it was a very good idea. That way, it will be less unlikely to have an accident with the humans especially with Justine and Alexandre who were still human drinkers. They tried to drink animal blood but could not succeed. They both decided to hunt criminals like I did during my rebellious time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Double wedding.**** (BPOV and EPOV)**

**BPOV**

The weeks before the first wedding passed relatively quickly. Accompanied by our mothers, our sisters, Rosalie, Alice, Renée and Angela, Tanya and I found our wedding dresses. We agreed on strapless blue bridesmaid dresses for Angela and Renée. Alice also insisted to buy a large number of sexy lingerie for the honeymoon. I can't wait to let Edward see it! I have already decided which one I will wear for the wedding night. The day after, our fathers, Edward, Jean and the boys went to buy their wedding suits.

There was a lot in the gossip. After all, Edward and I were supposed to be only 17, while Jean and Tanya were supposed to be 18. People speculated on our reasons and our parents' agreement to let us wed. Of course, there was the usual pregnancy reason. How unoriginal!

We have decided to marry two days after graduation from our junior year and senior year.

The day of the wedding arrived and according to tradition, we have not seen our future husband and wife for Jean. Jean, Will, Gabriel, and Daniel stayed at our house to prepare. They were joined by the male Cullens and Tanya's father and brother Laurent.

My sisters and I arrived early to dress at the Cullens house. We were followed soon after by Angela and Renée. Rosalie and Alice prepared them. While my sisters styled my hair and put a light make up on my face, my mother did french manicure and pedicure. Tanya was prepared by her mother Carmen and Irina.

Finally we were both ready, Tanya and I. Our bridesmaids were the first to leave with our mothers in the first limo we rented.

Finally, we left escorted by our fathers to the limo. The wedding and reception were to happen at our house on the lawn in front of the house at Twilight. Alice had predicted that the weather will be perfect. No rain.

Our limo went at the back of the house to enter. Our bridesmaids have arrived a few minutes before us. Alice and Rosalie were to walk first towards the aisle escorted by their husbands who were Edward's best men. Then Imani and William, Gabriel and Aneesa, Daniel and Amélia, Renée and Eric, Angela and Ben, Irina and Laurent were to go afterwards. It will be only Tanya and I left with our fathers. Esmé and Carmen were already seated. Our bridesmaids waited in the corridor so that the men will not see us.

We waited in the living room. Both Tanya and I were nervous and tried to reassure the other with smiles. I was fidgeting and Louis put his hand over mine to calm me. I smiled at him and said: **"Merci Papa. Je t'aime."** **("****Thank you Daddy. I love you.****")**

"**Je t'aime aussi, chérie. Tu es prête?" («****I love you too, darling. ****Are you ready?****»)**

**«Oui.»** («**Yes.**»)

**«Je suis tellement fier de toi.»** ("**I am so proud of you.**") He kissed my forehead and we walked after Tanya and her father towards the aisle.

**EPOV**

I feel so nervous! In a few minutes, Isabelle will walk down the aisle on the arm of her father to be united to me for all eternity. I still can't believe that this wonderful woman chose me to be at her sides forever. I made a promise to myself that I will never do anything to betray that love and trust.

The bridesmaids arrived escorted by their dates. Jasper sent me and Jean who was as nervous as me a feeling of serenity and calm. We smiled and nodded at him.

The music announced the arrival of the brides. Tanya was the first to walk down the aisle. Jean's smile stretched to a full blown grin. He did not take his eyes off Tanya and her neither. She joined him and went to his side.

The music went crescendo and finally I could see my Belle on the arm of her father. She was radiant and smiling. I forgot the whole world wholly focused on her. She was magnificent.

Louis put her hand in mine and we smiled at each other and were stuck there. M. Webber has to clear his voice twice to distract us from our absortion of the other.

We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of four people, Jean Arthur Lefèvre and Tanya Lilian Marks and Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabelle Marie Lefèvre, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention to walk the road of life together.

continued with a short speech about the binding nature of marriage and then turned to Tanya and Jean to confirm their union. They exchanged rings and kissed. Then, he turned to us and asked Belle the same question he asked Tanya:

"Do you Isabelle Lefèvre, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Replied Belle her beautiful voice breaking with the force of her emotion.

"Place the ring on his finger." Isabelle took the ring and slipped it on my finger. I was now completely hers.

Mr Webber turned to me and asked me: "Do you Edward Cullen, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Isabelle Lefèvre to be your lawfully wedded wife as long you both shall live?

"I do."I said firmly. _Absolutely, completely, always!_

"Place the ring on her finger. Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever."

Belle is my wife! I was smiling so wide. All the loneliness and melancholy I have left since my rebirth have disappeared. From now on I will have a companion to love, cherish and protect for all eternity.

Mr Webber finished by: "Inasmuch as Edward Cullen and Isabelle Lefèvre have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. You may kiss.»

I took the beloved face of my wife between my hands and kissed her lovingly, passionately. She responded with the same ardour. Her hands gripped my neck keeping me against her lips.

We barely heard the laughs and clearing of throats. Finally we separated feeling like blushing and walked down the aisle after Jean and Tanya under the applause and flashs of cameras.

The unpleasant custom for us vampires to eat a piece of the birthday cake was endured.

They announced the first dance of the married couples. I took Belle in my arms and we began to waltz near Jean and Tanya. I barely saw them. I was too focused on my new wife. We had our forehead tenderly pressed against one another and we were looking into each other's eyes. We kissed frequently.

Afterwards Belle and Tanya danced with their fathers. I danced with Esme who was telling both in her thoughts and her words how delighted she was. Belle danced with Jean, all her brothers,Tanya's father and brother, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. I danced with my sisters, Tanya who I congratulated once more, Belle's sisters and mother, as well Tanya's mother and sister.

Then, I danced the rest of the evening with my wife. I growled under my breath when I heard Mike Newton's thoughts about my wife.

"**Qui a t'il, Monsieur Cullen?"** («**What is it?**»)

**«Je n'aime pas entendre les pensées de Mike Newton à votre sujet, Madame Cullen.»** («**I don't like to hear Mike Newton's thoughts about you, Mrs Cullen.**»)

Belle laughed and replied: "Do not be jealous Mr Cullen. You are the only one for me."

"I do hope so Mrs Cullen."

Thankfully, soon Belle and Tanya gave Jean and me the assent to leave. I can't wait to be alone with my wife and love her for days and days. We told our families that we were leaving. Emmett and Gabriel made a few tasteless jokes about the wedding night.

The entire wedding party gathered to send us off. Belle hugged her mother, brothers and sisters and joined me to leave. Esme has offered to lend me Isle Esme for our honeymoon. She has also renovated a cottage for us and another house for Jean and Tanya. This is where they will spend their honeymoon.

We will then fly to Volterra fifteen days later to celebrate the other wedding reserved to vampires only.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Wedding night** **(BPOV, Jean's POV, EPOV Tanya's POV)**

_(A.N: Lemons in this chapter of course.)_

**BPOV**

Edward has kept the destination of our honeymoon secret. Apparently, Huston was the first stop before boarding a plane to Rio de Janeiro.

We then took a taxi to the docks and Edward and I stepped into a small boat. Finally, I discovered the beach and the house near it.

"Where are we?"

"On Isle Esme. Carlisle gave this island as a gift to her. Esme offered us this house for our honeymoon."

"That's wonderful."

Edward took me on his arms to pass the threshold which made me laugh.

Once he set me on the floor, he ran outside to get the luggage. I asked him to give me ten minutes and then join in the bedroom.

I ran to take a quick shower, put a light perfume on all the right spots and slipped into the lingerie I have especially set aside for the occasion. Then I entered the bedroom and started to wonder what I should do. Should I lay on the bed or stand? Finally, I tried to calm my nerves by looking out the window. I took deep unhelpful breaths.

**Jean's POV.**

Me and my wife arrived at our house soon. We did not have a journey as long as Isa and Edward. I knew where they were going but I did not say anything to Isa to avoid spoiling the surprise.

My wife (I will never tire of saying that term!) asked me to leave five minutes because she wanted to change into something more "appropriate". I kept wondering what "appropriate" could mean. Five minutes never seemed so long!

Finally, I heard my wife's voice telling me to enter. I did so and found…

**EPOV**

Ten minutes never seemed so long! Finally, after checking my watch once again, I realized that the ten minutes were up. I opened the door and smelled my wife standing by the window.

She turned to face me and I was speechless.

She was wearing a sheer and extremely short nightgown and matching panties.

My throat went dry and I hardened instantly.

I swept my eyes over her form, completely speechless and gobsmaked. She smiled at my reaction. She looked like an angel but a very sexy angel.

I walked to her and said: "Belle…You look…You look…superb…and sexy…and…"

"**Tais toi et embrasse moi."** **(«****Be quiet and kiss me.****»)** she replied.

I took her in my arms and kissed her.

**Tanya's POV**

I was very satisfied by the reaction my outfit produced on my husband. He stood stock still, his mouth hanging open.

I wore a very short nightgown and a string. My nightgown was only tied on the back of my neck and on my back.

"What happened, Jean?" I asked teasingly. "Cat got your tongue?"

I walked to him with a sexy walk and trailed my fingers caressingly on his chest inching downwards.

**BPOV**

Edward kissed me passionately. One of his hands creeped under the nightgown to reach my right breast. He began to caress it tenderly then more passionately. I arched against him. He was only wearing a white pyjama bottom and I could feel his arousal pressing against me.

I allowed him to get rid of my nightgown. He pressed me closer to him. I rubbed my brests against his chest which made him groan.

He took both my breats in his hand and began kissing and sucking on my nipples. His right hand began to caress my sex with my panties still on.

**Jean's POV**

Tanya trailed her fingers on my chest. She began to kiss and tease my nipples. I groaned. Her right hand went into my pyjama bottom and began to caress my penis softly at first and then harder.

I could not wait another minute. With my foot I slammed the door and tore the nightgown from her. I was not in the mood to be patient. She looked at me with a triumphant smile and we kissed passionately. I took her breats in my mouth and she moaned.

**EPOV**

I was caressing my wife's sex and she was moaning her approval. I could not wait another minute! I took her in my arms and laid her on the bed.

She raised her bottom so I could slip her panties away from her. I began to kiss and suck on her sex while she was moaning and groaning. Her hands were planted in my hair encouraging to go deeper.

She climaxed rapidly. My Belle was so beautiful when she came.

She pushed me on my back saying: "My turn."

**Tanya's POV**

I kept caressing my husband's penis while he was kissing my breats.

He took me in his arms and laid me on the bed. He got rid of my string. Then he caressed my sex and inserted several finger in it. I shouted. I could see the orgasm coming. He then began to suck on it and I was undone. I came loudly.

I pushed on his back and got rid of his pyjamas. I gave him another handjob then my mouth replaced my hand. Jean was moaning and groaning.

He flipped me on my back…

**BPOV**

I have not yet tried that with Edward. My past did not give me a very good memory of it. But I wanted to make him happy.

I got rid of his pyjamas and began to give him a handjob.

Then I went downwards. Edward stopped moaning and asked: "Are you sure? I want you to be happy doing this. Don't do it if you are not comfortable."

"**Je veux essayer."** (**"I want to try."**)

I placed a cautious kiss on the tip of his penis. Then I took him in my mouth and began to suck. Edward was obviously enjoying this. His breathing was ragged and he was groaning.

Before he could spill, Edward flipped me on my back and entered me…

**Jean's POV**

I slipped into my wife. I began to give her slow strokes.

"Faster!" She moaned.

I went faster.

"Oh yes! Deeper!"

We began the wildest of rides. Tanya's hands gripped my ass tightly. The next minutes were nothing but moaning and groaning. Finally, I came inside her.

I collapsed in top of her spent. Our breathing was erratic.

**EPOV**

Once I was seathed fully into my wife, I began to move slowly. Belle's breath hitched and she begged me: **"Oh oui! Plus vite! Plus fort!" ("****Oh yes! Faster! Harder!****")**

I picked up speed while she clenched her muscles around my penis. I groaned. We began to have a wild ride and Belle's words died down into shouts of ecstasy. We came together and I collapsed in top of her.

Then Belle flipped me on my back and began to ride me. The rest of night and the days that followed were spent on this bed. We only left it to shower (and we also made love in the shower) and hunt when the cleaning crew was there.

Tanya's POV.

WOW! It was all I could think after Jean collapsed in top of me. That was wonderful.

Since we were not anywhere near satisfied, we took another position. The rest of the two weeks were brilliant. My husband was quite inventive!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24****: Epilogue.** **(EPOV)**

Finally, we joined Tanya and Jean at Seattle airport. We will leave together to go to Italy.

Jean and Belle immediately began to chat in French about their activities during the honeymoon. I and Tanya were forgotten but we didn't mind. We knew how close the two have always been and still are.

After that, Belle rejoined me and Tanya went to Jean. We watched tons of movies during the flight to Volterra.

When we arrived, Justine and Alexandre were waiting for us. They hugged their brother and sister, then us. They added that Belle and Tanya's family as well as my own will arrive tomorrow.

We were welcomed into Volterra castle where we were showed to our rooms. The wedding was in two days. Us the newlyweds went hunting then I played on the piano a new song I have composed for Belle.

She said she knew a song very appropriate for us. She began to sing. I recognized it immediately.

_(A.N: The song is one of the most famous of __Edith Piaf__ "__La vie en rose__". English translation is mine, of course.)_

_**Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, (**__**Eyes that made me lower mine**__**,)**_

_**Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche, (**__**A laugh that loses itself on his mouth**__**,)**_

_**Voila le portrait sans retouche, (**__**This is the portrait unretouched**__**,)**_

_**De l'homme auquel j'appartiens**__** (**__**Of the man whom I belong to.**__**)**_

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**__**, (**__**When he takes me in his arms**__**,)**_

_**Il me parle tout bas, (**__**He speaks to me softly**__**,)**_

_**Je vois la vie en rose. **__**(French expression litterarly translated by «I see life in pink» meaning "**__**Life is wonderful to me.**__**")**_

_**Il me dit des mots d'amour,**__** (**__**He utters words of love to me**__**,)**_

_**Des mots de tous les jours, (**__**Everyday words**__**,)**_

_**Et ca me fait quelque chose. **__**(**__**And it touches me.**__**)**_

_**Il est entré dans mon cœur (**__**It has entered in my heart**__**,)**_

_**Une part de bonheur**__**, (**__**A share of happiness**__**,)**_

_**Dont je connais la cause. **__**(**__**Whom I know the cause.**__**)**_

_**C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui dans la vie (**__**It's him for me. **__**Me for him in this life**__**.)**_

_**Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie. **__**(**__**He told me so, swore it for life.**__**)**_

_**Et dès que je l'apercois, (**__**And as soon as I see him**__**,)**_

_**Alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat. **__**(**__**So I feel within me my heart beating**__**.)**_

_**Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, (**__**Nights of love, never ending**__**,)**_

_**Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place, (**__**Much happiness takes over**__**,)**_

_**Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent, (**__**Troubles, griefs are wiped out**__**,)**_

_**Heureux, heureux à en mourir. **__**(**__**Happy, so happy I could die**__**)**_

_**Quand il me prend dans ses bras**__**, (**__**When he takes me in his arms**__**,)**_

_**Il me parle tout bas, (**__**He speaks to me softly**__**,)**_

_**Je vois la vie en rose. **__**(**__**Life is wonderful to me.**__**)**_

_**Il me dit des mots d'amour,**__** (**__**He utters words of love to me**__**,)**_

_**Des mots de tous les jours, (**__**Everyday words**__**,)**_

_**Et ca me fait quelque chose. **__**(**__**And it touches me.**__**)**_

_**Il est entré**__** dans mon cœur (**__**It has entered in my heart**__**,)**_

_**Une part de bonheur, (**__**A share of happiness**__**,)**_

_**Dont je connais la cause. **__**(**__**Whom I know the cause.**__**)**_

_**C'est lui pour moi. Moi pour lui dans la vie (**__**It's him for me. **__**Me for him in this life**__**.)**_

_**Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie. **__**(**__**He told me so, swore it for life.**__**)**_

_**Et dès que je l'apercois, (**__**And as soon as I see him**__**,)**_

_**Alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat. **__**(**__**So I feel within me my heart beating**__**.)**_

We kissed and I restrained myself with great difficulty to take her against the piano.

The next day, our families arrived. Emmett and Gabriel made a few jokes about our "satisfied" expressions.

The wedding was held into the Volturi cathedral. The "priest" was Alexandre and this time Justine was added to her sister's bridesmaids. The ceremony was much more solemn than the one we did before but it was beautiful all the same.

We went into a second honeymoon.

We came back to Forks for our senior year Belle and I. Jean and Tanya decided to travel the world for a few years before settling for awhile in England. After our graduation, Belle and I decided to continue our studies in France. She went to _**La Sorbonne**_ (_**A.N: One of the most famous and renowned French universities in Paris.**_) study litterature. I went there to study medicine. Thanks to Belle's power to age anyone by twenty years I could actually do some meaningful work in that field. Jean

Our parents have decided to do like Jean and Tanya and travel the world together. So my parents, Tanya's parents and Belle's parents went together. Our brothers and sisters also went to live in various parts of the world.

But we always came together for the holidays joining Jean and Tanya in England or Emmett and Rosalie and Gabriel and Aneesa in Spain, our parents in Portugal as well as Alexandre and Justine in Italy. We exchanged houses every few years. Since we were all scattered around the world, it was quite easy to start a new life in one of our families' houses.

I loved this life with my Belle. Before her, I have searched the meaning in my life but never found it. But Belle made so happy and settled that I only regretted one thing: Not meeting her sooner. I felt I have found my place in the world thanks to her.

THE END


End file.
